CROSSFIRE - 03 HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!
by desktop dragon
Summary: Eva and Gideon are coming up to their first wedding anniversary, it is nearly a year since they married barefoot on a Caribbean beach, Gideon is planning a special surprise for his wife but outside forces seem intent on interfering and trying to come between them. I DO NOT OWN THE CROSSFIRE CHARACTERS OR ORIGINAL STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!**

CHAPTER 1

I am sitting in the Crossfire on the twenty second floor in the board room waiting for my husband to show up and I am getting a little irritated. My husband, multi billionaire Gideon Cross has acquired a chain of golf courses in Europe and sitting around the table getting more and more impatient is their CEO, and senior management, myself and my advertising and marketing team, and Cross Industries PR and financial directors, the idea is we are going to develop the land and create a multi purpose facility including golf. I saw the potential in this as soon as I saw the plans for the various sites.

I see Charles Hyland fidget and check his watch and I smile politely.

"I have no idea what's keeping him" I say, I look at Murray, Cross Industries PR guru and he shrugs.

Just at that moment the door flies open and Gideon strides in he takes his seat beside me and reaches over to shake the hands of the visiting executives.

"My apologies gentlemen, unforeseen circumstances delayed me".

Murmurs of no problem and that's ok come from the opposite side of the table. I glance at the four men in front of me, along with Charles Hyland is his son and heir David, George Underwood, Charles' right hand man and Harry Venables a youngish man who is the company advertising and marketing director, basically my counterpart. I quickly introduce everyone on our side of the table and stand to show the ideas I have come up with. Gideon watches me carefully, as I explain the different concepts I have come up with and my plans for the chain and how we are going to move forward, I am encouraged by positive murmurs and when I have finished I hand over to our financial director who has crunched all the numbers and decided where the axe should fall and which golf courses will be sold off and as our presentation comes to an end I look across the table.

"So gentlemen any questions?" I ask smiling brightly

"Very impressive" Charles says

I nod in thanks and he turns to his son, "What do you think Davie, it seems to be the way forward?" I watch as David looks at each member of the team his eyes linger on me and I start to feel uncomfortable.

"Yes" he says eventually "it will be just what the company needs"

"Excellent" Gideon stays and stands, he reaches across and Charles stands up shaking his hand warmly.

"Eva come and see me when you have wrapped things up here" he says and goes to leave, my mouth drops open"

"Is there a problem Eva?" he asks seeing the expression on my face.

"No not at all, I was just expecting a little more input from you that's all" I say and instantly regret my words as his expression turns icy. "Sorry that sounded better in my head" I say immediately.

Murray and the rest of our team have left and the four men across the table are watching as Gideon stares at me.

"I'll speak to you shortly" he says in a clipped tone and turns and leaves.

Shit, I've put my foot in it, I turn to the men around the table and smile brightly, "Sorry about that gentleman, lets get things wrapped up here and then we will head out for lunch".

I quickly bring the meeting to a close and we head out, I glance at the corridor leading to Gideon's office and carry on walking, I'll take these gentlemen out for lunch and deal with my husband later.

As we are leaving the Crossfire I feel my phone vibrate "Excuse me gentlemen" I say as I pull my phone from my pocket and read the text.

_Where are you going, I want to see you?_

I quickly tap out a response.

_Out to lunch with our visitors I will talk to you later._

I hit send and push my phone into my pocket.

"Eva, tell me - your surname is Cross, are you related to Gideon Cross and if so how?" I turn to David Hyland.

"Gideon Cross is my husband" I say sharply, I give him a look which says that I dare him to make more of this than is necessary. I glance around and I swear I see a grimace on Harry Venables' face, which immediately puts me on edge.

"Really?" David Hyland looks surprised, "Tell me how long have you two been married?" he asks

"Nearly a year, in fact our anniversary is coming up in a couple of weeks" I say. My mind immediately goes to this time last year when Gideon whisked me away to the Crosswinds resort in the Caribbean and I married him on the beach.

"Is that all? So you are still newlyweds, do you find working together creates problems and tension within your relationship?" David Hyland is staring at me as though he wants to devour me, and I feel myself getting more and more edgy, my temper starts to rise.

"Not that my relationship with my husband is any of your business , but no we leave work at the office" I say with a distinct tone of disgust in my voice.

Charles Hyland steps in at this point, "I apologise for my son Eva, that was rude and intrusive" he stares at his son. I nod and as the limo pulls up outside the Bryant Park Grill we get out I am relieved to be out of the confined space. I glance at Angus who gives me a look, I know that he will report everything that was said to Gideon, and I smile and nod at him, letting him know I am fine and not distressed in any way but by the look on his face it seems I haven't convinced him. I see Angus pull his phone out as he climbs back into the limo and I know he is calling my husband.

I lead the way to a private table I have reserved, I love this place and it has the right blend of relaxed and informal with formal to be perfect for business lunches. I am a little disconcerted by the fact David Hyland places his hand in the small of my back which is what Gideon does, when Gideon does it I feel safe and protected, but this feels like an invasion of my personal space, I reach around and remove his hand, I don't say a word as I don't want to cause a scene but I am getting seriously pissed at David Hyland.

The lunch goes well, and by the time the main course arrives I have received three Google alerts that stories regarding myself or Gideon have hit the gossip sites, on my laptop which is open at the side of me, I have my laptop linked to the office so I can answer questions thrown at me regarding the proposed plans. I take a quick look at the gossip site, and see photographs of me with David Hyland's arm around me, thankfully there is also one of me removing his arm. I quickly read the short piece accompanying the photographs.

_Just in these pictures of Eva Cross having lunch with a group of unknown men, without her husband, we assume from the fact Mrs Cross quickly removes the unknown hand which is around her she doesn't yet want the world to know that there could be trouble in her marriage._

I am seething, they are insinuating that I am having an affair; I slam my laptop shut making the men around me stare at me in surprise. I compose myself and return to the conversation around the table. I quickly send a text to Gideon detailing the gossip site and remind him that I love him. I know he trusts me but I don't want him coming charging in which I know he would do.

The response is almost immediate.

_Angel, I love you and I trust you G x_

I smile, those words have immediately calmed me.

As the lunch draws to a close, and we head back to the limo, I try and keep away from David Hyland but somehow he is at my side again and once again he places his hand on the small of my back, I immediately remove it and with cold eyes I stare at him.

"Please don't touch me again, I don't like it" I say firmly

I am surprised when he just smiles wickedly.

"David stop it" Charles says the warning clear in his voice. "I apologise for my son's behaviour Eva" he says to me, he is clearly embarrassed by David's aggressiveness.

Angus is waiting and I have never been so pleased to see him, as the men pile into the limo I climb into the passenger seat next to Angus, I know it's rude but I really don't want to be in the enclosed space with David Hyland. Angus looks hard at me; he can tell that I am upset about something. I see him quickly send a text and then climb into the limo, we head to one of Gideon's hotels and deposit the party there, I climb out of the limo and shake everyone's hand, I yank my hand away as David goes to kiss it and glare at him.

As Angus takes me back to the Crossfire I decide to sit in the front with him, and I tell him about David Hyland. Angus shakes his head.

"That is what Gideon wanted to talk to you about before the lunch, he wanted to warn you about him, he is a notorious womanizer, he is attracted to married women and sees it as a challenge to try and come between them and their husbands, as soon as they succumb to him he moves on. He has quite the reputation in Europe".

"Well he has picked the wrong woman to play his games with, I love Gideon and will never cheat on him" I say firmly

Angus smiles, "I know and so does Gideon, which is why he didn't come to the Grill to you, he thought about it but decided you could handle the situation".

I think about that, my husband has come a long way from the man who beat Brett Kline to a pulp for kissing me. When we arrive back at the Crossfire I make my way straight to Gideon's office.

He stands and walks towards me with his arms open, and enfolds me in his strong body, I feel safe and loved.

"Angel" he says

"I'm so sorry" I whisper, I feel him tense and he pushes me from him.

"Why?" he asks

"I didn't encourage him, he wouldn't leave me alone, also for what I said in the meeting I was rude" I stop and stare up at him, to my surprise he smiles at me.

"Angel, I know David Hyland and how he works, I had to get out of that meeting, I can't hide my feelings for you no matter what the situation, so I had to be there for the shortest amount of time, if he had caught my feelings for you I assure you he would have been far more aggressive in his pursuit of you".

I sigh, and bury my head into his chest. "I didn't like him" I say.

I feel Gideon stiffen, "Did he scare you?" he asks

I nod but say nothing and I feel his arms tighten around me.

Later on in the afternoon, I am busy working on some campaigns when there is a knock at the door.

"Come in" I call

Melissa my PA stands there looking at me a worried expression on her face. I look up at her waiting for her to speak.

"Eva, there is a David Hyland here to see you, he says he doesn't have an appointment but he wants to apologise". I immediately stand and call up to Gideon, I know he is in a meeting but I need to know how to handle this.

"Eva" he says when he answers.

"Baby, David Hyland is here, wanting to see me, he told Melissa he wants to apologise, do I see him?" I ask

"Don't see him alone in your office keep him out in the reception" Gideon says firmly.

"Ok" I say and walk towards the reception area. As soon as he sees me Hyland stands and smiles he walks towards me and goes to kiss my cheek, I immediately put my hand out to stop him and push him away.

"Eva, I came to apologise for my behaviour earlier, my father has chewed me out and made me realise I behaved badly, I would like to take you out to dinner to apologise properly".

I laugh, "There is no need Mr Hyland, I am quite sure I can accept your apology without you feeding me". I turn to leave and he grabs my arm, I swing around and pull my arm free.

"If you touch me again I will not be held responsible for my actions" I say coldly.

I see his eyes heat and I realise that I have said the wrong thing, he is a piece of work. As we stand staring at each other Murray appears.

"Mrs Cross, the Morris campaign meeting?" he says, I know Gideon has sent him, as there is no such thing as the Morris campaign, I smile and walk towards Murray.

"I have to go Mr Hyland, I suggest you leave me alone" I say and walk away. Murray places his hand at the small of my back and leads me away.

"What was all that about?" he asks me when we are in his office. I quickly outline everything that has happened and he looks grim.

"Mrs Cross, you need to know Mr Hyland has the morals of a horny alley cat, he doesn't consider any women off limits and if they are married he is all the more interested".

"I know" I say, "Gideon warned me earlier" I add, I sit down on the sofa and shake my head. "I love Gideon, he loves me, but apparently this man sees that as a bigger challenge"

Murray sits beside me, "Mrs Cross I will be honest with you, Hyland is dangerous, he doesn't take no for an answer, given your past experiences, I would hate to see you put in that position again". He looks hard at me and immediately I start to tremble.

"No, I don't" I mutter, "what do you know about him?" I ask

Murray sighs, "there are rumours surrounding him, he has destroyed many marriages in London , and women who refuse his advances he tends to stalk and ...force his attentions on to, his father tries to keep him under control and there is no record of any actual attacks on women but he isn't stable and he gives us cause for concern".

I scrub my hands over my face and think carefully. "Ok" I say eventually, "now the contract has been signed and everything is underway, I can step back and hand over to the junior team, I can keep an eye in the background but I no longer have to be involved in the meetings and discussions, and I don't want any female members of staff working with him" I say.

Murray nods, "I believe that would be for the best", he says.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I think about everything Murray and Gideon have told me about David Hyland, as the end of the day draws in my phone rings.

"Eva Cross" I answer

"Mrs Cross, may I speak with you, my name is Harry Venables I was in the meeting with you this morning"

"Oh hello Mr Venables what can I do for you" I ask

"Stay clear of David Hyland, he is bad news, he will try and split you and your husband up he is evil, please Mrs Cross you seem like a nice lady and I don't want to see you get hurt, this is off the record as I could get fired for this, but he is out of control, and it seems you are his next target".

I sigh, "Thank you for telling me Mr Venables" i say

The line goes dead and I stare at the phone. I grab my things and head up to Gideon's office on the twenty second floor. As I walk in he glances up and smiles.

"Angel, are you heading home?" he asks

I nod, "how long will you be?" I ask

"About 20 minutes or so" he says, I sit down on his sofa.

"In which case I'll wait for you" I say

Gideon looks hard at me and quickly finishes off whatever it is he is doing. As we are heading downstairs in the elevator I tell him about my conversation with Venables, and how it has bothered me, Gideon immediately wraps his arm around me.

"I will protect you Angel, he won't hurt you" he says I hear the undercurrent of a threat in his voice. Gideon pulls his phone from his pocket and looks at a text and then quickly replies.

As we step out of the elevator I freeze standing in front of us is David Hyland, I grip Gideon's hand and he whispers in my ear.

"Ignore him, and head straight out to Angus" I nod and letting go of Gideon's hand I go to walk past him.

"Eva" he says as I walk past him, suddenly he reaches for me and grabs my arm. I don't hesitate, I turn and I punch him so hard he falls flat on his back.

"I told you not to touch me again, now leave me the hell alone" I turn on my heel and rush towards the Bentley. Angus looks at me in concern.

"Mrs Cross?" he asks

I quickly relay the story and he opens the door, "come on I'll get you home" he says kindly, and he immediately drives away.

"Wait, what about Gideon?" I ask

"Raul will collect him along with security" he says calmly.

I realise this was planned and must have been arranged when I saw Gideon texting in the elevator.

I am pacing around at home, when I hear Gideon arrive. I run towards him.

"What happened, I'm so sorry, how much have I cost you in damages?" I say

Gideon pulls me towards him and kisses my forehead. "Nothing baby, that is probably the first time any woman has actually lashed out at him, and I think he was so shocked by your reaction he never said a word when Raul arrived with security, he just went with them like a child"

I sigh with relief, I hear my phone ring and I pull away from Gideon and pick it up. "Eva Cross" I say.

"Eva, do you know how much you turned me on when you hit me" I go cold, how the hell did he get this number? I hang up and throw my phone down as if it has burnt me.

"Eva?" Gideon says as he strides towards me looking worried.

"Hyland, that was Hyland, he said It turned him on when I hit him" I say I feel sick and I am trembling, he is playing with my head and I feel the same feelings of fear and panic that I hoped I would never have to feel again.

"Shit" Gideon says, he pulls his phone from his pocket and makes a call.

" Cross here, Hyland listen to me and listen good - keep that son of yours on a leash, or I swear to god I will destroy your company..."

"Gideon!" I protest, but he holds his hand up to silence me as he continues to speak.

"He has been harassing my wife, he came to the office this afternoon under the guise of apologising but then made inappropriate gestures towards her, he was waiting for her when she left the Crossfire this evening and grabbed her, in self defence she punched him, and now he has just called her and told her that he was turned on by her punching him, I won't have my wife upset, I swear to god if you don't do something, I will and it won't be pretty" I hear the threat in Gideon's voice, and I know exactly what Gideon is capable of, I shiver at the thought.

"Right, thank you, I appreciate it, my wife won't be involved in any further meetings between our companies, it has been handed to a junior team now, she will work in the background but she doesn't want to come into contact with your son any more, I suggest you do the same and keep him the hell away from us...yes...thank you...yes...goodnight Charles" he hangs up.

"He was mortified, he assured me he would deal with him" Gideon says smiling at me.

I nod, relief flowing through me, but I have this uneasy feeling this isn't the last we will hear from David Hyland.

Gideon decides to take me out to dinner, he calls Arnoldo to get us a table at Tableau One and we head into the shower to get ready.

Angus pulls up outside Tableau One and opens the door of the Bentley, Gideon steps out and reaches for my hand, helping me out of the car, its a warm evening, and still light, we head inside, and Arnoldo walks towards us beaming at us, he slaps Gideon on the back and turns to me and kisses my cheek. He leads us to our table and we sit down. I love coming here the food is out of this world. Arnoldo has forgiven me for the time I hurt Gideon when I kissed Brett, he thought I was leading Gideon on and he saw how Gideon was in love with me, it took me a while to win him around but now he realises I am firmly in Gideon's corner.

"Mrs Cross" I freeze when I hear that voice, Gideon immediately reaches for me and grips my hand, David Hyland strolls towards us grinning, I see the bruise on his chin, Gideon is texting and moments later Angus and Raul appear.

"Mr Hyland, if you will come with us please" Angus says politely as he appears behind him.

"I was just saying hello" he turns to Gideon, "Are you afraid of losing your wife?" he asks him, clearly goading Gideon into saying something.

Arnoldo appears, "is there a problem here Gideon?" he asks calmly.

I turn to Arnoldo, "This piece of shit is harassing us" I say, I have a sudden brainwave.

"Excuse me gentlemen" I pull my phone from my pocket and call Charles Hyland.

David stares at me intrigued by what I am doing.

When Charles answers I start to speak, "Charles, how are you?" I say mildly

"Eva, I'm good how about you what can I do for you?"

"I'm not doing so good Charles, you see I am trying to have a quiet meal with my husband and your offspring has decided to gatecrash, he seems to fail to see he is not welcome, I am aware of what my husband said to you earlier, but I'm guessing you didn't think he was serious, I am telling you now if you don't get your ass here within 15 minutes Cross Industries will pull out of the deal and sue you for everything you have" I am staring at David Hyland as I say this, Gideon puts his hand to his mouth to hide his smile, and Arnoldo stifles a snort of laughter. Angus and Raul smile proudly at me, but David Hyland looks ...unconcerned, he is leering at me so I press my point. "I am rapidly losing my appetite having your son standing here leering at me as though I am a fillet steak".

"Oh my god Eva I am so, so sorry, I am on my way" Charles says, I hear movement and know he is telling the truth and is on his way to us.

"Thank you Charles" I say and hang up. I turn to David Hyland who is adjusting himself, I feel sick as I realise he is turned on. It hits me what I need to do, fighting him and keeping my distance from Gideon is the wrong approach, it just makes him think in his warped mind that he has a chance, I need to play him at his own game, I stare at Gideon and he catches my gaze, I quickly send a text to him.

_Play along_

Gideon reads the text and pushes his phone back into his pocket, he stares at me and gives me an almost unperceivable nod. I reach across the table and grab Gideon's hand and yank him towards me.

"Baby, i've lost my appetite...for food, take me home, I need you" I say in a come hither voice.

Gideon grins and stands clearly enjoying this turn of events, he steps towards me and wraps his arms around me, I push myself against him and kiss him soundly, his hands move towards my ass and mine roam over his hard body. We are in a private corner, and our little performance is blocked from public gaze by Raul, Arnoldo and Angus, David Hyland is standing staring, but it is having the desired effect while before he was leering and aroused, he now looks uncomfortable. I whisper in Gideon's ear.

"It's working" I say, "want to ramp it up a bit more?"

Gideon nuzzles against my neck, "any more and I will have to take you across this table now" he says, I look down and see his straining erection clearly visible, out of the corner of my eye I see Hyland's eyes follow my gaze and I can't help myself, I gently touch Gideons stomach and let my fingers drift downwards, Gideon moves and adjusts himself.

"Take me home baby" I say again

Gideon looks at Arnoldo who nods, we move as though we are heading out, Raul and Angus are watching carefully and Raul moves to follow us, Gideon whispers in his ear and he nods, and whispers in Angus' ear, Angus smiles and shakes his head.

"I am taking my wife home now, you two stay here with Mr Hyland until his daddy collects him" he says this in a sneering tone I nearly laugh. Gideon escorts me out to the car, when we are inside, he leaps on me, and drags me on to his lap.

"You on top now" he demands.

After a very satisfying time, Gideon taps my shoulder I look up and he points, we see David Hyland being escorted away by his father, who is gesticulating and obviously very angry. We rearrange ourselves and head back inside the restaurant. Arnoldo, brings us our meals and smiles at us.

Angus quickly tells us what happened, apparently Hyland was publicly humiliated by his father.

The next day I am in the office remembering events of the night before, I feel hungry and glance at my watch, its nearly lunchtime, I call Gideon but he is in an important meeting so I decide to head out to the deli, I call Angus and tell him where I am going.

When I get back, I see David Hyland lounging against a pillar in the lobby, I sigh, he walks towards me.

"What do you want?" I ask

"You" he says, he is staring at me in a way which scares me, I realise I have to finish this once and for all, I quickly outline a plan in my head, I will try and get to my office and call for help. I walk away from him and step into the elevator and push my key in which will take me straight to the tenth floor. As the doors close Hyland steps in quickly and watches me. I turn to him.

"There is CCTV camera's in this elevator" I say more calmly than I feel.

"Then we will wait until we are in your office" he says. I am slightly unnerved by the tone of his voice but I hold myself together.

I turn and see a look of triumph fills his eyes, what he doesn't realise is all my offices have CCTV cameras as well. I am terrified but try not to show it. As the doors open I rush to my office but he is too quick for me and as I am trying to shut the door and lock it he forces himself in.

I quickly revise my plan and position myself under the camera, I press a button on my desk so that we will get sound as well as pictures.

"What can I do for you Mr Hyland, I am not interested in you, or your childish advances, I love my husband and if you don't stop this behaviour I will have to issue a restraining order on you". I stop and glare at him.

"I want to fuck you" he says

"Well I don't want to fuck you, the only person I want to fuck is my husband, and I can assure you if he knew you were here like this now, he wouldn't be very happy, you forced yourself into the elevator as it was closing and you forced yourself into my office".

He takes a step towards me, and I suddenly feel scared, my Krav Maga training goes through my head and I try and gather together every bit of control I have to stop myself from freaking out.

Very slowly he unzips his trousers and takes out his penis, he is rubbing it and he is aroused, I snort with laughter, he is so small, compared to Gideon most men are but I am shocked at how tiny he actually is.

"What?" he says glaring at me, "Don't you believe I will take you and fuck you?" he is getting angry.

"What.. with that" I say derisively, "I've seen more meat on a potato chip" I say and take another step back.

He lunges forwards and I immediately grab his cock and sink my nails in and twist it in a direction it really isn't supposed to go, my other hand comes up and I jab him hard in the throat, he screams in pain and doubles over, grabbing himself. He recovers and lunges again at me he grabs me and his hand thrusts up my skirt, I grab him and tip him over my shoulder and grab his hair, slamming his head against the wall. He turns and grabs at my skirt tearing it, he is out of his mind and out of control, his cock is bobbing and he moves to tear at my panties, I am very afraid, but I pull myself together and as he pushes me against my desk I press a button which is my SOS button Gideon insisted I had, this immediately alerts Crossfire security, Angus and Gideon something is very wrong, he lays on top of me and I am struggling and screaming to get him off he is all over me, I try and jab him again in the throat and he wails and his grip loosens, I take my chance and bring my knee up he groans as it comes into contact with his cock, but he doesn't give in, I feel his cock thrusting between my legs and I feel sick my mind going back to when Nathan did this to me. I hear a roar of anger and his weight is removed from me, Gideon, Angus and Raul have arrived along with Crossfire security and moments later two police officers. I am gasping and shaking as Angus helps me put myself together. I see Gideon systematically beating the shit out Hyland. I glance at the police officers who are resolutely staring in the opposite direction.

"Cameras" I gasp as I grab Angus by the arm.

"Don't worry Mrs Cross, the security team will erm...rectify that"

Hyland is lying on the floor curled in a ball sobbing, "For fucks sake get him off me he's going to kill me" he squeals.

Gideon drags him to his feet, "I warned you to keep away from my wife, she warned you to keep away from her, you didn't listen did you?" he snarls.

I step forward, "Gideon, enough" I say, he turns and looks at me.

"He tried to hurt you, he tried to rape you" he says, I see he has retreated to a dark place in his mind and all he wants to do is kill this man.

"I know baby, and we have it all on camera" I say point upwards.

Hyland blanches and then after a moment smiles, "so that mean what he has done to me will also be on camera" he says.

I shake my head, "No it won't you see my husband moved you to the blind spot" I lie.

His face falls the two police officers step forward and arrest him, "you saw what he did to me?" Hyland whines.

The two officers look at each other, "Did you see anything Tone?" one asks

The other shrugs, "No not a thing, what's he talking about?"

"No idea, we walked in saw him attacking Mr Cross' wife and trying to rape her, Mr Cross pulled him off and he was put under arrest"

"Yeah that about covers it"

Hyland stares in disbelief and then he is led away.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE****: As anyone who reads my stories knows I won't respond to discourteous "Guest" reviews and I don't allow them to be displayed in the review section, but I feel I should respond to the "Guest" who rudely questioned my memory and story writing ability stating that Eva's dad died in my first story and yet he is alive in this one and that Eva and Gideon have a child in my other story so why isn't she in this one. Well you see, if you had read my previous stories and paid attention to the timeline, Gideon and Eva married (for the second time) in December, Gideon asked Eva to start a family two months later which would be February and Eva discovers she is pregnant seven months later in the September, and her father dies the day Eva and Gideon find out the sex of the baby when Eva is 24 weeks pregnant. **

**This story is set leading up to the anniversary of when Eva and Gideon married in the Caribbean for the first time, which I worked out to be around July/Aug time from events in the book, which would make the timeline be July/August time the following year so that would be AFTER the second marriage and AFTER Gideon asks Eva to have a family but BEFORE Eva's father dies and BEFORE Eva discovers she is pregnant and therefore BEFORE they have Vicky. During a time which is not talked about in that story and this story fits in, within that time. So to that "guest" I would suggest you read the other stories properly and work things out for yourself before you start questioning people's memories and ability to construct a story. Thank you.**

CHAPTER 3

I watch Hyland being led away and I feel my legs buckle, and a sudden urge to vomit, I put my hand over my mouth and reach for my waste paper bin, I sink to the ground and start retching into the bin. Gideon, crouches beside me and pulls my hair from my face and gently strokes my back as I continue to vomit.

"It's ok, Angel, you're safe" he croons I am shaking uncontrollably now the full realisation has hit me.

"What possessed you to see him alone in your office?" Gideon asks, there is a slight edge to his voice as he asks this.

"I didn't I tried to get away from him but he was too quick for me" I gasp, "Then when I realised I couldn't get away I decided to use what I had, namely the cameras - I wanted evidence of what he wanted to do, I didn't think he would go that far though, I thought we'd just get enough evidence to put a restraining order on him"

"What flipped him over the edge?" Gideon asks

I look up at him, "Possibly when I insulted his manhood" I say

Gideon raises his eyebrows in question.

"He took his dick out and I laughed at it and told him I'd seen more meat on a potato chip".

Gideon snorts with laughter, "Yeah I can see how that could upset a man" he says, he shakes his head.

He pulls me close and holds me tightly rocking me, I feel myself calm down and he gently pulls me to my feet. Angus appears with a blanket from the car and Gideon wraps me in it and lifting me into his arms carries me out. Word seems to have got to the press and Gideon covers me with the blanket and I turn my head to his chest as he strides across the lobby and out into the waiting Bentley.

"Mr Cross is your wife hurt?"

"Mr Cross has your wife been attacked?"

"Mrs Cross is it true you have been raped in your office?"

Mrs Cross, what did David Hyland do to you?"

The questions and flashes are bombarding us but Gideon ignores them all. In the car my phone starts to ring, I glance at it, and groan.

"Mom" I say

Gideon takes the phone from me and answers it. "Monica, calm down Eva is fine, yes she was accosted in her office by a man, but she defended herself and is unhurt, she followed protocol and called for me and security and the man was apprehended, she is a little shaken as you can imagine and I am taking her home to rest...no Monica I have cleared my schedule and I will be staying with her...yes I assure you the man is in police custody...no ...yes...goodbye Monica" he says and hangs up.

I move closer to Gideon and rest my head against him and hold him tightly, as I do so I hear my phone ring again, I look and its Cary.

I answer it, "Hi Cary" I say.

"Baby girl what happened, i am at a shoot and they have a news channel on and you are all over it being carried out of the Crossfire in a blanket and a guy being taken out in handcuffs?"

"The guy tried to rape me" I say calmly, I hear Cary gasp, "Gideon and security came and I fought him off, he is now in police custody and everything he did is on CCTV so he can't deny it, I'm fine and Gideon is with me" I say

"I'm getting the next flight out to New York" Cary says adamantly.

I try and tell him there is no need but he won't listen, Gideon takes the phone from me again and speaks to Cary.

"Cary hang tight, I'll send a jet out for you...yes...ok...see you tomorrow, bye" he hangs up and hands my phone back to me, as he does so it rings again.

I swallow hard as I answer, "Hi daddy" I say brightly

"Eva what the fuck happened are you alright?" my father sounds destroyed and it kills me my lip trembles.

"Daddy please, I'm fine, nothing happened, I am ok" I try and reassure him.

"Is Gideon there?" my dad asks suddenly

"Yes" I say

"Put him on" he asks.

I hand over my phone but press the speaker button before he takes it.

"Victor, what can I do for you" Gideon asks calmly

"You can tell me the truth, Eva is trying to tell me nothing has happened and yet from the pictures and news coverage we are getting here it looks like something very bad has happened" I hear the break in my dads voice and I am gone, the tears start to fall.

"Victor, I won't lie to you, the man in question, attempted to rape Eva" there is a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone, "but she is absolutely fine, she defended herself and followed protocol pressing the SOS button in her office, which alerted me and security and we immediately went to her aid, the attack was caught on camera with sound as Eva has CCTV in her office, Eva was magnificent she remembered all her Krav Maga training and fought well, the man is in custody now".

"She is definitely ok?" my dad asks

"She is shaken up which is to be expected, but I am with her and she will be fine...listen if you want to make sure for yourself and want to come to New York you will be very welcome and I can send a jet for you, I can organise it as soon as I hang up?"

There is a long silence, "Can I think about that please?" comes the answer

"Of course you can Victor, but I just want you to know that the offer is there if you want it" Gideon says sincerely.

"Thank you, I appreciate that, can I get back to you on this?" my dad sounds tempted to take Gideon up on his offer.

"No problem Victor, call me any time" Gideon states firmly.

"I have to go now, can you put Eva back on?"

"Sure" Gideon says, he takes the phone off speaker and hands it to me.

"Daddy?" I say

"Eva, I am going to try and get a couple of days off and come to New York to see you" my dad states.

"Ok daddy" I say, "but please don't worry about me, I'm fine really" I say

"Ok sweetheart, I have to go now" he says sadly

"Ok daddy I love you" I say

"Right back at you, let Gideon take care of you ok?" My dads voice sounds hoarse with emotion and I can't help or stop the tears from falling.

"Yes daddy" I whisper

"Ok bye sweetheart" he says

"Bye daddy...stay safe" I say and I kill the call.

By the time we get home to the apartment I have withdrawn inside myself, I can't believe this has happened again, at least this time nothing actually happened, Gideon is watching me carefully as he helps me out the car I am trembling so severely he doesn't hesitate but picks me up in his arms again, holding me so tightly to him that I can hardly breathe. He sets me down in the elevator and grips me tightly practically holding me up, I cling to him burrowing my head into his hard chest.

When we get inside, he carries me straight to the sofa and gently lays me on it, then after shrugging off his jacket and vest and yanking his tie off he settles himself down next to me. Angus arrives and Gideon asks him to arrange a jet for Cary and then to call him to let him know when it will be arriving in Rochester for him. Angus nods and disappears.

"Tell me what you need Eva" Gideon asks

I snuggle closer, "Just hold me" I whisper

I don't know how long we just sit like that, eventually I pull away and Gideon releases me immediately.

"I'm going for a bath" I say and Gideon nods watching me go.

As I reach the door I stop and turn, "Will you join me?" I ask

Gideon stands and follows me in silence.

As I am getting undressed I hear Gideon's phone ringing and I hear him answering. I look around and see him standing totally naked with his phone up against his ear.

"Victor, no problem...I will organise that now...its no trouble at all, I am honoured to do it for you...yes ...yes that's a good idea, I'll go with you...yes it can't do any harm, see you tomorrow, bye" Gideon hangs up and turns to me, "Your dad is flying out tomorrow morning, I'll send the jet tonight so its ready for him first thing". I nod and Gideon quickly calls Angus to arrange another jet to be sent to SoCal for my dad.

When he has finished he throws his phone on the bed and walks towards me, "Lets have that bath Angel" he says gently as he leads me into the bathroom.

We don't say much during the bath, Gideon gently and lovingly washes me and I wash him, and he lies in the water with his arms wrapped around me just holding me eventually i lift up my hands and look at them.

"I'm all wrinkly" I say

Gideon plants a soft kiss in my hair "You are beautiful" he whispers, we get out of the bath and Gideon dries me and then himself, and we head to the kitchen where Gideon orders some food for us.

"I'm sorry" I whisper eventually

Gideon whips around to stare at me, "What for, you have nothing to be sorry about Angel" he says and strides to me holding me by the shoulders.

I shake my head, "I shouldn't have been so stupid and seen him on my own in my office" I say

"Angel, I'm not happy that you put yourself at risk, but he wouldn't have stopped pursuing you, this has brought things to a conclusion and all things considered it wasn't ideal but it could have been a damn site worse".

I nod as I contemplate what he has said. Gideon groans as his phone rings again.

"Cross" he says sharply

His eyebrows raise and he mouths "Charles Hyland" to me, he puts the call on speaker so I can hear what is being said.

"How is Eva, is she alright?" Charles says, he sounds odd, his voice has a mixture of emotions coming through, compassion, fear and disgust are the main ones I can pick up.

I watch Gideon stiffen, "She is as well as can be expected for someone who was nearly raped in her office" he snaps.

"I can only say how so sorry I am, I will not condone anything he has done" Charles says sadly

I swallow hard and listen carefully.

"I see" Gideon says, "is that all, I need to get back to my wife now?" he adds coldly.

"Erm..yes yes of course, please tell Eva how sorry I am" Charles almost pleads.

"There is no need she can hear you, I have the call on speaker she is right here listening" Gideon says.

"Oh.. well in that case, Eva? Can you hear me? He says

"Yes Charles" I stammer

"Oh god Eva I am so so sorry, I want you to know, I have washed my hands of him, he is on his own, I have stood by and watched him ruin too many lives"

I gasp in shock, "You mean you know he has done this before?" I screech my temper rising, I grab the phone from Gideon.

The silence spreads out for a little too long "Yes" comes the almost inaudible reply I nearly vomit up my dinner.

I am so angry now I can barely see straight, "So if you had turned him in sooner this would never have happened, you listen to me Charles Hyland, in my mind you are as guilty as your son, I want a list of all the women he has abused by tomorrow morning complete with contact details do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" comes the reply.

Gideon takes the phone from me, he looks livid "I am contacting my lawyers first thing to annul the business contract between us, on the moral clauses I specify in all my contracts and then I am going to sue you" he says in a dangerously low and controlled tone. He then hangs up without another word and pulls me to him.

"I am so sorry Angel, I knew of his reputation but I didn't think he had been so vile, I should never have dealt with them, I put business before you and that is unforgivable, please please forgive me Eva" He stares at me desolation in his eyes.

"Hey, this isn't your fault" I say firmly as I pull him towards me, I feel him relax against me as he holds me in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The next morning I am ready to go to work and Gideon stares at me in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing Eva?" he asks

"Going to work" I say

"Your father is flying in today and so is Cary" he says

I nod, "yes I know they are, and the best thing I can do is show them I am fine by being at work".

Gideon sighs and shakes his head, he knows I won't back down and so he just takes my hand and leads me down to the car in silence. Angus looks at me in surprise and then takes a shot look at Gideon. He shakes his head and shrugs.

"I'm fine" I say firmly, addressing both of them.

When I get to the Crossfire, more people stare at me, there are a handful of paps outside and reporters Gideon grips my hand tightly as we walk past them into the building.

I give Gideon a swift kiss as I exit on the tenth floor and head to my office, as I walk in I look around and I feel my breath catch I feel like the walls are closing in on me and I feel myself panicking. I walk swiftly out and stand in the corridor, gasping, my hand against the wall for support.

"Mrs Cross, are you alright?" I hear Melissa and I nod my head and wave her away, moments later Gideon is striding towards me looking concerned.

"Angel what happened" he asks as he pulls me towards him.

"I just panicked a little when I went into my office that's all" I say bravely, I go to walk in again but I can't do it, I stare at the door tears falling, Gideon takes me in his arms and holds me tightly.

"It's ok, come on" he says gently.

He leads me to Murray's office, "Murray would it be possible for Eva to work from here today, and you work from her office, after yesterday?" Murray nods and immediately stands taking his laptop and files.

"Thank you" I whisper as he walks past me.

He smiles kindly at me, "No problem, I like your office, it's got a better view than mine" he says with a grin. I settle myself down and set to work. About an hour later there is a knock at the door.

"Come in" I call

I look up to see Cary, "Hi baby girl" he says, I am on my feet and running into his arms he grabs me and holds me to him, stroking my back and for the second time this morning I am in floods of tears.

"Hey come on" he says and sits me down on the sofa taking a seat beside me. "Talk to me, what the fuck happened?" he says.

I take a deep breath and tell him everything from the beginning how he had come on to me and just got more and more aggressive about it. I see Cary's eyes harden and he wraps his arm around me. "My dad is flying out here today as well" I mutter as I wipe my eyes.

"Really!? He saw the footage too? It was pretty intense seeing it on the news, we saw this guy being led out in handcuffs by the cops and he looked pretty beat up and then we saw you in Gideon's arms wrapped in a blanket, I had no idea what had happened and because Gideon wrapped the blanket over you I thought maybe you looked as beat up as the guy.

"Oh I'm sorry" I say, "Gideon did it to stop the press getting pictures of me"

"They were saying that there had been an alleged sexual attack in your office, and although there was no confirmation it wasn't stopping them reporting and assuming the worst".

I shake my head, "I'm sorry" I whisper again, "No wonder my dad was so worried".

There is another knock at the door, "Come in" I call and Melissa appears, "yes?" I ask

"Mrs Cross, Charles Hyland is here to see you" she says, Cary looks at me and must see my face blanche.

"Who is he?" he asks

"David Hyland's father, David Hyland is the guy who attacked me, he knows what he is like" I say, I stand and go to the phone and call Gideon.

"Eva" he says

"Gideon do you have five minutes spare?" I ask

"I always have five minutes for you Angel, why?" he asks

"Charles Hyland is here, wanting to speak to me" I say.

"I'll be right down" he answers coldly and hangs up.

I tell Melissa to show Charles in, I grip Cary's hand and he tells me he will stay with me. Charles enters and he looks dreadful, he casts a look at Cary and frowns.

"Charles this is Cary Taylor" I say

"I see, I was hoping to speak to you alone Eva" Charles says, this immediately makes me angry who the hell is he to demand things?

Cary stands, "I'm staying, she is like a sister to me, which makes me her brother and by rights as her brother I should be kicking your ass right about now" I touch Cary's arm.

"It's ok Cary" I whisper.

"Eva won't be seeing you alone" a cold voice comes from the doorway and we all turn to see Gideon standing there. He walks across and stands with me, he shakes Cary's hand warmly.

"Good to see you Cary" he says, Cary slaps his arm and smiles. There I stand flanked by my husband and the man I think of as my brother. I feel stronger already.

"What do you want?" I ask calmly

Charles looks uncomfortable, "I wasn't expecting this" he says "I was hoping to speak to you alone" he adds.

"Charles, I am working in this office today because it made me physically ill to walk into my office after what your son attempted to do to me. I never gave him any indication I was interested in him, yet he pursued me with increased aggressiveness until yesterday when he tried to rape me, then you inform me that it could have been avoided but because you didn't do the right thing and turn him in previously. He was allowed to attack me, so you don't have the right to hope anything". I am so angry I am trembling.

Cary grips my hand and Gideon's arm tightens around my shoulder.

"What do you want?" Gideon asks

Charles sighs and hands over a wad of papers.

"The girls who Davie has done things to" he says quietly, I take the papers from him and see the list of names.

"Thank you" I say.

Charles hesitates as if he wants to say something else but thinks better of it, "I just want you to know I am very sorry for what my son did" he says.

I nod and watch him go. Cary looks at me and frowns. "Did you get the impression he wanted to say more, it's almost as if he wanted to say something to Eva which he didn't want us to hear?" he looks at Gideon as he says this.

Gideon nods, "Yes I got that too, if he contacts you again let me know straight away ok Angel?" he says

I nod but don't say anything. Gideon looks down at me and touches my face with his fingers.

"Are you alright?" he asks

I smile up at him and nod, he presses a kiss to my lips and then he is gone. I sit down and Cary sits beside me, "do you want me to stay?" he asks.

I suddenly feel unable to do any work I grab the wad of papers. I quickly call Gideon and tell him I am heading home and by the relief in his voice I guess he is pleased about that. Angus drives us home, and I am sitting talking to Cary when I see Angus waiting patiently for me.

"What is it?" I ask

"Your father is due to land in about half an hour, we need to head out now if you wish to meet him off the plane" I stand and gripping Cary's hand we head downstairs and out to the Bentley as I climb inside I am surprised to see Gideon sitting there in the driving seat, I climb into the front with Gideon and Cary slides into the back. I touch Gideon's knee and squeeze it gently and he smiles at me.

I notice Angus is following us as we head to the airport.

When we arrive Gideon drives us right on to the tarmac and he parks up beside the Cross industries jet which has just taxied to a halt, the timing couldn't have been better. I climb out and wait for the doors to open, as they do I see my dad and the tears start to fall. He sees me and runs down the steps he drops his bag and runs to me folding me into his arms.

"Eva" he breathes and I know he is crying too, my dad, the strong cop with self control which rivals Gideon is crying like a baby on me.

"Dad are you ok?" I ask.

He pulls away from me, "No, I can't believe this" he sobs. He turns to Gideon and shakes his hand and then sees Cary and smiles and embraces him.

"Let's head back" Gideon says quietly.

We climb into the Bentley and travel back in silence. When we arrive at the penthouse Gideon and Cary discreetly make themselves scarce on the pretence of arranging lunch for us while I talk to my dad.

I pull him over to the sofa and I tell him everything, I explain it all and I tell him how we tried to stop him and how in the end he cornered me in my office, but how it worked out for the best as I had cameras in there so there was no way he could deny what he did. My dad listens and nods in places.

"After lunch I want to head to the station and find out what they are doing with the case" he says firmly.

I nod, but don't say anything.

Gideon takes us all out to lunch, its a sombre affair and my dad looks troubled he asks Gideon questions about David Hyland and what he knew of him before the business deal.

"It's not Gideon's fault" I say defensively

"I wasn't saying it was Eva, I just want to know the background on this guy" he says

"His father is a piece of work, he admitted he knew what he was like but always tried to shield him. If he had done something sooner this would never have happened. Eva even got a a call from a guy who worked for them warning her what Hyland was like". Gideon says

"I'd like to know what his dad wanted with Eva today" Cary puts in.

"What's this?" my dad says immediately

"Charles Hyland came today to the office to see me, he didn't have an appointment or anything and he seemed a bit upset when he found Cary there, and even more so when Gideon turned up, he said he wanted to talk to me alone, he came on the pretext of bringing the list of girls his son had previously attacked which I asked for, but he definitely seemed to want to say more". I explain.

"Then you need to see him and find out what he wants" my dad says straight away.

I shoot an alarmed look at Gideon and he instantly protests, "Victor I don't want Eva alone with him" he says.

"She doesn't have to be, my guess is he will come back if he is intent on seeing Eva, all we have to do is make sure we are in a nearby room listening in, you say your offices have security cameras we can be there for Eva if she needs us within seconds?" he looks at me, "What to you think sweetheart?"

I nod "I'm happy with that" I say, "I was just caught off guard this morning because I wasn't expecting him, which I think was the intention" I add.

Gideon nods, "Ok, but the slightest hint of trouble and I will come in" he says with a swipe of his hand.

I smile at him , He has this knack of making me feel safe, loved and protected.

After lunch we all head to the Crossfire, my dad looks around in awe, "You own this building?" he asks Gideon.

"I do" Gideon says proudly, "It was built to my specifications" he adds. The security guards walk over to Gideon and Gideon introduces my father.

"Guys, this is Victor Reyes, he is my father in law, in town visiting so if you see him coming into the Crossfire he is to be given direct access as he won't have an ID badge. The two guards nod and offer their hands in welcome to my dad.

One of them stares at my dad for a moment, "Vic, Vic Reyes from San Diego?" he says slowly

My dad turns and looks at him, "Yes" he says not offering any further information.

"Vic it's me Harry Harry Bennett"

Recognition dawns on my dads face and he embraces the security guard, "Hell, fuck me, Harry Bennett, I never thought I'd see the day!" he turns to me, "Eva honey, this guy saved my life he was at the academy the same time as me and we graduated together we were beat buddies this guy was my partner for what?...three years we crashed a crack den and this guy saved me when an amped up crack addict came at me from nowhere with a knife". He turns back to Harry, "How long you been in New York?"

"Nearly twenty years now, I left the force and went into security, better hours when I had my family" he says. He looks at me, "So you are Mrs Cross' dad, its a small world!" he says.

My dad wraps his arm around me, "yeah this is my little girl" he says proudly. He looks at Gideon and realises we need to move on, "hey we are heading up to Eva's office now, but I'll come down and catch up later" he turns to Gideon, "If that's ok with you?" he says

Gideon nods, "Sure, you must catch up"

We move towards the elevator, and stop off at the tenth floor, we head to Murray's office which I am using. I explain this to my dad and he looks around.

"Where's your office honey?" he asks, I glance at Gideon and take a deep breath and I lead my dad down the corridor.

"Here" I say, I am trembling as I reach for the handle, and as I step in I feel the panic rising, I grip Gideon's hand.

"Eva honey is this where he attacked you?" my dad asks as he sees my reaction. I nod.

"Ok come on, we'll go back to that other one" he says.

My dad quickly routes the security cameras in Murray's office to a makeshift control desk nextdoor in Murray's store cupboard which leads into the office. He comes out and Gideon looks impressed with what he has done.

"Ok, Eva you need to contact this guy and get him here on some pretext and then that will give him the chance to talk and say what he wants to say". My dad stares at me holding my shoulders as he speaks to me. I nod and walk over to the phone.

"Charles, hi its Eva Cross" I say when I have placed the call.

"Eva, how are you?" he says

"I'm fine thank you Charles, listen I need to know is this list all the girls David attacked?" I ask

"Yes it is...listen Eva would it be possible for me to come and speak to you, I really want to talk to you privately, without your husband present, and that other man" he says

"Why?" I ask

"I just want to talk to you" he says, "I won't hurt you Eva I am not like my son" he adds.

"Ok" I say and lift a thumb up to my dad and Gideon. "When are you coming?" I ask

"If you could see me shortly I can make my way over now" he says.

"Well I have an appointment at 2:30 so I have time if you came now" I lie, I don't have a meeting but I want an escape fixed and if he thinks I have an appointment I can get rid of him.

"Perfect see you in about 5/10 minutes or so" he says

"Goodbye Charles" I say and hang up, I look at my dad, "he will be here in about 10 minutes" I say.

"Good girl" my dad says and kisses my cheek, Cary Gideon and my dad go into the storage cupboard and close the door, I look in before they shut it and I have to stifle a giggle as I see them in the cramped space.

I sit down at Murray's desk and wait for Charles to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Melissa comes and knocks on my door, "Mrs Cross, Mr Hyland is here to see you again" she says.

"Show him in" I say, I pull the papers towards me detailing all the women David Hyland has attacked in some way over the years.

"Eva" he says as he enters he walks towards me holding out his hand, I can't help but notice the difference in his demeanour compared to this morning, he is almost trying to be intimidating. I stand and shake his hand and gesture to the seat in front of the desk.

"So Charles what do you want to talk to me about?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

He takes a deep breath, "It's a little delicate, I was wondering if you would see your way to talking your husband out of annulling the contract and suing me. I was also wondering if we could settle out of court I really don't want the publicity and I'm sure your husband wouldn't welcome the negative publicity surrounding a court case" he says.

I stare at him as if he is talking in a foreign language. "How dare you" I snap, "How dare you come in here asking me to do you a favour after what your son did to me" I am on my feet and I am unleashing my inner bitch.

"Do you have any idea what it is like to be raped? No of course you don't, do you realise what you are asking you are sitting there asking me to do you a favour and sweep the whole thing under the carpet, is this what you did with the other victims of your sons crimes, settled out of court and paid them off?" I stop

Charles is sitting there his mouth opening and shutting like a goldfish, he quickly pulls himself together and his eyes take on a cold calculating look, "I am trying to make you realise that a court case will be bad publicity for you and for Cross Industries, and its not as if he actually managed to rape you..."

I hear scuffling in the cupboard and realise Gideon is probably being held back from storming in. I decide to ignore the comment that in his mind everything is alright as he didn't manage to actually violate me with his dick. "Mr Hyland, you fail to realise that we have visual evidence of the attack not to mention the evidence of previous occasions he harassed me". I say my voice shaking slightly.

"I don't dispute what my son did, but do you really want the whole world to know and see the evidence?" I pause, I don't want that at all, but I realise he is trying to rattle me.

"Mr Hyland, what you fail to realise is, the evidence is so compelling your son will be probably be encouraged to plead guilty to reduce his sentence". I say

Hyland composes himself, "You'll be sorry for this" he says staring at me, all pretence of reasonability dissolving. "I'll be ruined, if Cross pulls out of this deal, I need this contract".

I stare at him, "so let's get this straight you are saying your financial survival is more important than justice being done and your son being held to account for his crimes?" I ask calmly.

He sighs, "Of course not, I know that is how this looks but it's not like that at all" he says

"Then perhaps you could enlighten me, and tell me what you do mean" I say carefully.

He looks at me, "Mrs Cross, what my son did was regrettable, and very wrong, I do not dispute that fact, but why should I and my company pay for what my son has done, I think it is very unfair that I should be penalised for my son's actions, I am asking you to please get your husband to reconsider his decision to pull out and annul the contract.

I shake my head, "I'm sorry Mr Hyland, I can't persuade my husband to do anything, once he has made up his mind" I say. I'd also like to know why I will be sorry, you said 'You'll be sorry for this' can you explain that comment?"

He glares at me, and standing he leans over the table towards me, "If your husband insists on carrying on with this I will sue him"

I know straight away this is an empty threat and I say as much to him, "Mr Hyland the moral clauses were clear in the contract, my husband has them in all contracts, and I do believe the behaviour of your son violated that clause significantly. If you were unhappy about that clause you shouldn't have signed the contract". I glare at him and he sits down deflating completely. He puts his head in his hands and starts to cry.

"I'm going to be ruined this is going to be the end of my company all I have worked for and built, we need this contract" he looks at me so pitifully its pathetic, I can't and don't feel sorry for him after everything he has said to me.

"I'm sorry Mr Hyland, I want justice and I not only want it for me but for all the women your son violated" I say calmly.

He laughs, "If you think you can get testimonies from any of those women you won't, I made them all sign Non disclosure agreements in return for the damages I paid them. Those names you asked for are worthless to you".

"You just don't get it do you?" I say quietly, "I want the details of these girls to send them information of my foundation - Survivors so that they can get the help they probably need and deserve and try and undo the damage your son did to them, but thank you for the idea of getting testimonies from them, I hadn't even thought of that, and considering NDA's can't be legally enforced wouldn't have anything to do with my decision" I smile at him.

"You will pay for this" Hyland snarls, as he lurches towards me Gideon strides out looking like thunder, he walks towards me and pulls me to his side, glaring at Hyland, who immediately blanches and steps back.

"I ...I..." he splutters

"Get the fuck out of my building before I call the police and have you thrown into the cell next to your son for harassing and threatening my wife" he hisses.

Cary walks out grinning, "and that final threat is the cherry on the top" he says with a grin.

Hyland stares at Cary in confusion.

"Cameras" I whisper, "You've been caught on one complete with sound just like your son" I say.

Hyland looks like he is going to be sick, his legs give way and he sits unceremoniously on the chair. Gideon calls security and the police; my father walks out with the video and hands it to Gideon. He glares at Hyland clearly wanting to do him serious harm. I wonder for a moment if it was my father being held back from storming out earlier when I heard scuffling in the cupboard.

"Victor, stay cool" Cary says gently

"Who is he?" Hyland asks looking to each of us in turn.

Gideon smiles, "Charles, let me introduce you to my father in law, this is Victor Reyes, Eva's father, he has taken a few days off from his job as a street cop in California, he came to see Eva after what your son did to her".

I didn't think it was possible but Charles Hyland goes even whiter, not only is he facing the father of the girl his son attacked, but the fact that father is a cop is clearly too much for him.

"Shit" he breathes

"Quite" my dad answers and walks over to him leaning over him, "Let me ask you father to father, you would do anything for your son right? Well I would do anything for my little girl and the fact your son has attacked my little girl has made me real angry, do you have a daughter Mr Hyland?"

Charles nods silently.

"You do?!" my father exclaims in surprise, "so Mr Hyland can you tell me how you would feel if a man did to your daughter what your piece of shit fly blow did to my daughter, how would you feel, what would you want to do to that man?"

"I'd want to kill him" Charles whispers staring at the floor.

"That's good, that's a really good answer Mr Hyland" my dad slaps Hyland on the shoulder, and then he leans closer, "Now Charles, can I call you Charles? What would you do if you sat and watched the father of the piece of shit fly blow who had tried to violate your daughter approach her, threaten her and try and make her settle out of court, and try and get her do things to save him and his company would you be happy about him doing that to her? Would you Charles?" my dad's voice is low and menacing.

Charles swallows deeply and for the first time looks ashamed, "no I'd want to kill him" he says quietly

My dad slaps Charles on back again, "Again Charles that is a really good answer, so now Charles here is the thing, you have told me what you would do, so what do you think I should do considering the fact you are that father of the piece of shit fly blow, and I am the father of the girl who was nearly violated by it?"

Charles looks terrified, I think considering the beating Gideon gave his son, he is expecting something similar. But then my father looks up and looks past him.

"Hi Harry" he says with a smile.

Gideon steps forward, the two police officers step forward, Gideon hands over the video and quickly explains what Hyland has done, he is placed under arrest, one of the cops glances at my father who holds his hand out "Victor Reyes, Fifteenth Precinct, San Diego PD" he says the officer shakes my fathers hand.

"What are you doing so far from home?" the officer asks politely

"Visiting my daughter and son in law" my dad says proudly gesturing towards me and Gideon.

The cop nearly drops through the floor at this news. My dad turns to Gideon.

"Gideon did you give the police officer the video?" he asks

Gideon nods, "I did" he says. We watch as Hyland is led away.

I walk out of Gideon's hold and hug my father tightly, "Thank you for coming daddy" I whisper in his ear.

"Any time, you may be married to that rich powerful guy over there but you will always be my little girl and I will always want to look out for you" he says.

"So what now?" I ask and look around.

"Well if its ok with you I'm going to head down and catch up with Harry?" My dad says.

Gideon smiles and nods, and I glance at Cary and then at Gideon.

"I'll head back to your place and get my stuff together and head back to Rochester if you like?" Cary says.

"No" Gideon and I reply in unison, we stare at each other and I giggle. "Please stay Cary, I'll come back with you, I'd like to just sit and chat if that's ok with you?" I ask

"Sure" Cary replies with a shrug.

Gideon nods, "That's settled then, you and Eva head back home, I will finish what I need to and meet you there in a short while and Victor, when you are ready head back and we will all go out to dinner tonight?" Gideon glances around, and looks pleased when he sees everyone nodding in agreement.

A moment later Gideon is at my side, pulling me towards him, "See you in a short while Angel" he says and then kisses me firmly on the lips.

"Ok" I say and I watch him leave. Cary holds his arm out to me and I slip my hand around his arm and we follow my dad out who is eager to go and catch up with his old cop buddy".

"See you later then daddy" I say as we stop near the Security office, my dad turns and nods, he hugs me tightly and kisses my forehead.

"Yes see you later honey" he says.

Cary and I step outside and Angus is waiting for us he opens the door of the Bentley and we climb in. We get back to the penthouse and I throw myself on the sofa.

"Can you believe that guy?" I blurt out suddenly

Cary shakes his head, "No, I can't but it's over now baby girl, don't let it play on your mind and fester" he says

"I won't" I say.

I look over and Cary is rummaging in the cupboard of DVD's, he pulls out Ghostbusters – he knows how much I love this film, and he shows it to me, my face lights up and I head to the kitchen for snacks and soda.

When I return Cary has put the DVD in and is sitting on the sofa waiting, I put down the bowls of snacks and hand him the soda. I sit down beside him.

"Thank you" I whisper

He bumps shoulders with me and then wraps his arm around me, "Any time baby girl!" he replies.

I don't say anything else; as I know my best friend in the entire world knows without me having to articulate it and we settle down to enjoy the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**Gideon**

I leave Eva and make my way back to my office, I can't believe Charles Hyland had the brass balls to ask what he did and do what he did. It took Cary and myself everything we had to stop Victor charging out of our hiding place and killing him. He was beside himself. I must admit it took all my self control not to react to what he was saying and asking. I will make sure he gets charged as well as his piece of shit son, and I am determined to take his company and destroy it now.

I walk into my office and my mind immediately turns to the surprise I am planning for Eva for our wedding anniversary. I can't believe it is nearly a year since she agreed to marry me in the Caribbean. I think about what she has been through, not just her past before I met her but everything since and I realise my wife is one tough cookie but she deserves the best and me as her husband the man she chose to share her life with is determined to give her just that.

We are trying for a family at the moment we have been for about five/six months now and nothing has happened, I can see the disappointment on her face every time her period comes. It tears me apart I was the one who practically demanded we start trying before she had even had chance to get used to being a married woman, I should have listened to her reservations but no I demanded and she loves me so much she fell in with what I wanted, and now its slowly killing her every month when nothing happens. She is determined that its her fault nothing has happened due to her past but it could just quite easily be my fault she isn't conceiving.

I drag my mind away from those thoughts and train my attention on the papers on my desk. I have three possibilities of where to take Eva, Australia she has talked about wanting to go there a few times, then I look at Kenya and a safari holiday my third choice is take her back to the place where she agreed to be my wife. I quickly dismiss that one, I want to take her somewhere different and do something we haven't done before or seen before. In the end I settle on Australia. I have a hotel in Sydney and I call to make the reservations and plan my surprise. I finish feeling pleased with myself and go to head home, I want to be with Eva when I get a call come through to my office.

"Cross" I answer tersely irritated that I have been disturbed.

"Hello Gideon, remember me?" a female voice comes over the line. I am immediately blank and I have no idea who this is.

"Who am I talking to?" I ask

"I'm hurt Gideon, you don't remember the best sex of your life?" the person taunts, I snort derisively the best sex of my life has been with Eva.

"I will ask once more who the hell are you?" I ask

"The mother of your child, do you want to meet your son Gideon?" the voice says

I go cold, this can't be happening I rarely had sex with women and when I did I was always so damn careful so shit like this didn't happen.

"I don't believe you, prove it!" I snap and hang up, a feeling of foreboding overwhelming me. If this is true it will destroy Eva. I grab my phone and call Angus.

"Angus, I have just had a call come through to my office, a woman claiming to have a child and insisting I am the father, she wouldn't say who she was and like a fucking idiot I killed the call without finding out. I need security on this find out the number she was calling from".

"I'm on it" he says calmly.

"I want to go home to my wife" I say quietly

"No problem sir I will be downstairs waiting ready when you are" Angus says.

"Thank you" I reply and hang up. I poke my head out to Scott who is busy tapping away on his computer.

"Scott, did you put that last call through to me?" I ask

He looks up in surprise and shakes his head, "what call sir?" he asks

"Never mind" I say and head down to main reception. My mind is working over time and I go down, and see Amanda the red headed receptionist the one Eva always maintains dislikes her. Since Eva first said that, I have kept a discreet eye on her and her interactions with my wife and I have noticed she is off with her, nothing overtly wrong just not as welcoming as she normally is and definitely not as welcoming and accommodating as she is with me. Eva has teased me a few times saying she likes me, which I have brushed off.

I stop at Amanda's desk and immediately she stands and beams at me, "Mr Cross what can I do for you?" she gushes.

"Amanda did you place a call directly to my office a few moments ago?" she nods and her smile fades slightly.

"Yes sir, you gave directions that calls from your wife are to be put straight through to you" she says.

I know immediately that she is telling the truth she looks horrified that she has done something wrong,

"I did wonder why she came through reception though, when she normally calls your office direct, did I do something wrong sir?" Amanda asks

I shake my head, "No Amanda, except that wasn't my wife, you are right Eva always calls my office directly and speaks to Scott or she calls me on my cellphone, she has never come via the main reception switchboard, if this person calls again claiming to be my wife please direct the call to Scott first" I say and Amanda nods.

"I'm sorry sir" she stammers.

I shake my head and stride out. I call Eva on my cellphone.

"Hi Ace" she says when she answers and I smile

"Hi Angel, what are you doing?" I ask

"Just relaxing with Cary, we are watching Ghostbusters and drinking soda and eating snacks and just chilling out" she says

I smile I am pleased she is feeling so relaxed and then a pang of regret goes through me as I am about to destroy that.

"Angel, when you call me for the next few weeks or so can you just call me directly on my cellphone don't call via the office"

"Sure, I mainly do that now anyway except when I am in the office myself, do you want me to call your cellphone when I am in the office as well?" she asks

"Yes" I say

"Ok, can I ask why?" she says her tone has changed and I can tell she is worrying.

"You can Angel, and I am on my way home now and I will explain everything to you ok?" I say trying to sound reassuring.

"Ok" she says

"I love you Eva" I say firmly

"I know" she says with a wicked infection in her voice.

I kill the call and head home. When I arrive at the penthouse I hear Eva and Cary talking along to the film and I smile. They sound so happy.

When I walk in she smiles and stands coming to me and she stares at me.

"What's wrong Ace?" she asks

I look at Cary and he stands to leave the room.

"No, don't go Cary I'd like your take on this" I say. Cary immediately sits down again and looks at me expectantly.

I lead Eva back to the sofa and I grab the remote and mute the volume on the TV. I grasp her hand tightly and look hard at her wondering how the hell I am going to say this.

"Angel, someone called my office today, it came straight through from main reception, I have given orders for your calls to be put through no questions asked and this person called claiming to be you, and as Amanda on reception doesn't speak to you she didn't question it, this person wouldn't tell me who she was, but she...she..." I stop how do I tell my wife this?

"What Gideon you are scaring me tell me?" she says she touches my face and I lean into her touch.

"she claims to have had a child by me" I say in a rush. I look at Eva and she stares at me in disbelief.

"I swear to god Eva I haven't cheated on you, you are my wife and I would never ever do that, I love you Angel, please believe me I have no idea who this woman is" I getting increasingly desperate as she doesn't say a word. She stands and moves away from me holding her arms around herself.

Cary stands and goes to her, "Baby girl, are you ok?" he asks. He goes to touch her and she holds her hand up to stop him. He stares at me.

"I swear Cary, I have no idea who this woman is and I have not cheated on Eva" I glare at him and he thinks for a moment and then nods.

"Baby girl there are women out there who will make up stuff like this, remember Tat?" he says gently. Eva looks up at him and nods, there are tears in her eyes and she looks at me she wants to believe it's a lie. Slowly she walks towards me and touches my arm.

"You don't know who she is?" she asks

I shake my head, "No angel, she wouldn't say either and I didn't recognise her voice, I have no idea who this woman is or if she even has a child or how old he is" I stop.

"He, she told you she has a son?" Eva says

I nod, "She asked me if I wanted to meet my son, I hung up on her" I say

"You hung up on her, for a bright man that was a stupid thing to do, you could have traced the call and you do realise you could have played right into her hands!" Eva exclaims

"I know" I snap

I see her thinking carefully, "Ok I believe that you haven't cheated on me, so if this child is a baby then well..." she stops clearly hurting with this. "Then, if the child is older, why now? What does she want?" She stops.

"Money" Cary says grimly.

"Well she doesn't get a dime until she can prove without a doubt the child is mine" I say firmly.

Eva touches her stomach and then looks up at me, "if this child is yours you will take care of him won't you? I won't stop you seeing him" she says quietly.

I feel my heart breaking, I pull Eva to me, "Angel, we don't even know that there is a child yet, you are not to worry about this, I swear I will take care of it"

Eva shakes her head, "You don't get this Gideon, there is possibly a little boy out there and you could be his daddy" she has tears falling freely now. "If I can't give you a child this could be your only chance to be a father" she says quietly.

"NO" I shout and pull her to me, "Eva stop this now" I demand. I am scared at this moment she is pulling away from me, I am scared she is going to run, and right now I need her.

Cary walks over and touches her arm, "Eva listen to me, Gideon is right, you don't know the facts yet you need to wait until you do before you make a decisions ok?"

Eva looks at him and nods and then turns to me, "Will we ever be able to live our lives in peace?" she asks sadly.

"I hope so Angel, one day, I really hope so" I say as I kiss her temple and hold her close.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**Eva**

I feel like the bottom of my world has just fallen out, I have no idea what to make of this situation, I stand next to Gideon, and he has his arms wrapped tightly around me. Cary is trying to talk sense into me. For the first time since we married I want to run, run and hide, but I can see what this has done to Gideon, he is shell shocked. I believe him when he told me he has no idea who this woman is. I hope she calls back, so perhaps they can trace the call.

I carefully wrap my arms around Gideon's waist and rest my head against his chest, this hurts me, we are desperate for a baby and yet nothing has happened. I keep telling myself it will happen when it happens but deep down I know Gideon really wants this and now if this is true he could already have a son.

I am distracted by his cellphone ringing, he pulls away from me and looks at it.

"It's Raul" he says, he answers it quickly "Cross" he says

I see him listening and a frown coming over his face, and then he closes his eyes and shakes his head. I see his shoulders sag and then he smiles but its not a good smile.

"Ok, well that's a relief, at least I know who I am dealing with now, I just want her found and removed ...yes...yes...i thought I'd seen the last of her years ago...well I suppose so...yes thank you for letting me know, keep me updated " I watch him kill the call and he turns to me, the look of relief on his face is profound.

"Well?" I ask

He grabs me and kisses me soundly on the lips, "They know who it is, and sadly so do I now". He leads me over to the sofa. "it is a woman called Stephanie Norman, I took her to my hotel once, she came for an interview as an intern, it was a mistake, we never had sex, ever, she became obsessed with me and stalked me, she moved away about five years ago her family took her and they went to live in Iowa, it seems she has made her way back to New York and resumed her stalking. I swear Angel I have never ever had sex with this woman so there is no way she could have a child with me, she's a fruit loop"

I look at him and nod, "Is she dangerous?" I ask

He shakes his head, "No I don't think so, but we will find her and put a tab on her to be on the safe side, I don't want you getting mixed up with her, I'll get a fresh restraining order placed on her".

"Why now?" Cary asks

We both look at him, and I turn to Gideon to see him shrug, "Who knows, possibly because I got married who knows how her mind works"

I pull Gideon to me and kiss him, "I'm sorry I over reacted" I whisper to him.

"Don't apologise Angel, it was shock for you, it was a damn shock to me as well".

The next day I go back to work and I find my office looking totally different, Gideon has had it redecorated and new furniture installed and reorganised differently so it looks a totally different place and not the place I was attacked. Gideon stands at my side looking warily for my reaction.

"Do you like it?" he asks anxiously

I turn and fling my arms around him, "You spoil me, thank you its lovely" I say I am choked with emotion that he has done this for me.

"I had a team working through the night on it" he says

As we stand there, Melissa walks up, "Erm Mrs Cross there is a lady here asking to speak to you, she says you need to see her as she says" she glances up at Gideon, "that she is married to Mr Cross and you are keeping him away from her and his family"

"Shit" Gideon says he immediately calls Angus and the police and then turns to me, "Stay here Angel I'm going to get rid of her".

I shake my head, "No I need to see her" I say, I grip his hand tightly and glare at him.

"Ok but if I say go, you go, do you understand me" he says firmly.

I nod and he takes a deep breath and we head out to reception hand in hand.

"Is that her?" I ask as we see a young woman rise from a seat.

"That's Stephanie Norman" Gideon says sourly

"Gideon darling, what are you doing, you should be with me and our son" she says I look at her and see a vacant expression in her eyes, crazy doesn't begin to cover the vibes coming off of her at this moment, Angus, Raul and four of the security detail arrive along with 3 police officers, which worries me even more. I say nothing and grip Gideon's hand even tighter.

"What do you think you are doing with my husband?" she asks addressing me for the first time.

I laugh at her, "You've got that so wrong, Gideon has told me all about you and your crazy ass stalking, the only Mrs Cross around here is me" I say

"Don't laugh at me, you don't know me, I love Gideon, he loves me we got married and we have a son, tell her darling tell her" she glances around and spots Angus. She gets angry at him and starts shouting at him.

"What are you doing here? You took him away from me before, you tried to keep him from me you kept us apart" I see her getting more and more agitated and I am afraid she is going to do something stupid any moment.

She looks pleadingly at Gideon, "Tell them baby, tell them you love me" she says

Gideon stares at her his stony mask firmly in place, nobody does impassive like Gideon "I have never loved you, I have never fucked you, we are not married I don't even like you I hate you" Gideon says firmly and clearly.

Her face contorts with distress, "Baby what are you saying, that's not true?"

"Stephanie" a voice comes to us and we look around and see a man standing in the doorway, Stephanie darling what are you doing, you know this isn't right, you know Mr Cross isn't in a relationship with you".

"Who's that?" I whisper

"Her father" Gideon whispers back.

"I'm so sorry Mr Cross, Mrs Cross, she found out about your marriage a month or so ago and a few days later she disappeared we have been trying to track her down since then, I have no idea how she managed to get to New York she had no money or anything"

"She needs professional help" I say quietly

Her father nods his head sadly, "I know" he sighs. He steps towards her, "come on Steph, we really need to go" . He wraps his arm around her and all the life seems to fall out of her, she sags visibly and allows him to lead her away, she goes like a lamb and we watch them leave.

When they are gone, I sigh with relief I feel suddenly quite sick, I head to the toilet and vomit, I turn to see Gideon standing looking at me with concern, he holds my hair and gently rubs my back.

"You do realise you are in the ladies bathroom?" I ask him

"and?" he says defiantly, then his face softens, "I'm so sorry" he whispers to me

"Don't be its not your fault" I gasp I pull myself together and wipe my mouth, I take my toothbrush from my purse and quickly brush my teeth. When I have finished I turn to face my husband.

"Gideon, are there any more crazies out there stalking you and pretending to be your wife?" I ask

He smiles at me and shakes his head, "No" he says "I promise no more"

I pull him to me and just feel his arms around me, "Good" I say, "now perhaps we can get a break and get on with our lives?".

"I hope so Angel" he replies.

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

Stephanie Norman is now safely back in Iowa and my dad has gone home to California, and everything seems to have settled down, except for the fact that Gideon is up to something, I know our wedding anniversary is in a few days time and he is planning something, but he refuses to say anything and I know whatever he is planning it is going to be good, it is our first wedding anniversary, we are getting ready for work and I catch him whispering to Raul and Angus and then issuing instructions to someone on the phone.

"What are you up to?" I ask suspiciously when he hangs up the phone when I walk in on him.

"Nothing" he says trying to look innocent.

"Come on you can't fool me" I say, "All this cloak and dagger stuff, you are having an affair aren't you?" I am teasing him and he falls for it.

His face drops and he is on his feet and holding me, "No Angel god no" he breathes.

"Hey, I'm playing with you, I trust you" I say looking up at him and touching his face.

"That's not funny" he says glaring at me. "I would never cheat on you, you are my life" he adds.

"Sorry" I whisper trying to keep a straight face, "Oh come on have a sense of humour, it doesn't take a genius to work out what you are doing, its our wedding anniversary in a few days, you are obviously planning something and I have caught you" I add as he continues to glare at me.

His face breaks into a reluctant smile, "yes I am" he admits eventually.

"What?" I ask

"Planning something...a surprise!" he says

He plants a kiss on my nose, releases me and walks away. I shake my head, god I love that man.

We head off to work and Gideon pulls me close as Raul drives us to the Crossfire.

"Where's Angus this morning, I saw him earlier?" I ask

"Running errands" Gideon replies enigmatically

I don't say anything more; when we get to the Crossfire I leave Gideon on the tenth floor with a swift kiss and head to my office. I have a fairly uneventful morning I am kept busy with various campaigns I have four coming to completion and I want to finish them today. The first time I take a break is when Melissa comes into my office.

"Yes?" I ask as she stands there

"Mrs Cross, I've been asked to tell you, you need to head upstairs to attend a meeting with Mr Cross".

I frown, Gideon normally calls me directly when he wants me to attend a meeting. I glance at my screen, "tell him I'll be right there" I say I quickly finish off what I am doing, and with a sense of accomplishment I have completed all my outstanding campaigns. I stand and head to the private elevator in my office which takes me straight to Gideon's. When the doors open my husband is standing there looking his usual gorgeous self and he smiles at me.

"Angel" he says as he walks towards me.

"What's going on?" I ask

"Do you have your purse Angel?" Gideon asks, I shake my head,

"I thought I was coming up for a meeting" I say

Gideon immediately calls Melissa and asks her to bring it up and a few moments later she appears with a grin on her face. She hands me my purse.

"Here you go Mrs Cross" she says. I look at her, she is obviously in on whatever Gideon is doing.

"Thank you Melissa" I say and turn to my husband.

"What are you up to?" I ask

"You'll see" he replies, he grabs my hand and quickly sends a text, moments later Angus appears.

"Ready Sir" he says.

Gideon leads me downstairs and instead of heading out through the lobby we carry on down to the underground parking area, as we are travelling down he pulls a scarf from his pocket.

"Don't be afraid Angel, this is a surprise I don't want you seeing a thing before time" he says, he ties the blindfold around my eyes and grips my hand tightly.

I feel the elevator grind to a halt and hear the doors open. "Ok Angel, I've got you, you won't fall, just walk ok" he leads me slowly forward and then stops.

He plants a swift kiss on my lips, "Ready? I am going to remove the blind fold but I want you to keep your eyes closed a moment ok?" he says, I can tell from his voice he is enjoying this.

I nod and I feel him remove the blindfold.

I do as he tells me and keep my eyes shut tight.

"Ok Angel open your eyes" he whispers, he has his hands on my shoulders and I open my eyes, in front of me is a DB9 with a huge bow on it, "happy anniversary Angel" he whispers and kisses me gently on my cheek.

My mouth drops open, I turn and stare at him.

"Is this for me?" I whisper

He nods but doesn't say anything, he is watching me carefully for my reaction, a hint of apprehension on his face.

I put him out of his misery by wrapping my arms around him and kissing him soundly on the lips. "Thank you" I whisper.

He holds me tightly and I feel him relax.

"Do you want to try it out?" he asks, I nod and as Angus pulls the bow off I eagerly jump into the driving seat. Gideon sits down beside me.

"I want you to follow the Sat nav to the destination I have programmed in" he says firmly

"Ok" I say as I start the engine.

We pull out of the parking area and I notice both Angus and Raul are in the car behind us.

It doesn't take long to realise we are heading to JFK and excitement starts to rise in me where is he taking me?

I drive straight on to the tarmac and stop in front of one of Gideon's jets and then turn and look at him expectantly, "Ok, now what?" I ask.

"We get on the plane" Gideon says simply.

Raul approaches us and takes the keys from me and I watch as he drives away my car. Gideon leads me on to the plane, he is excited about this.

Moments later a man in a suit appears and Gideon pulls our passports out of his inside pocket and hands them to the man.

I settle down in my seat and Gideon pours me a drink.

"Thank you" I say as I accept it, "Where are we going" I ask

He just smiles at me and shakes his head.

A short while later, Angus comes on board and nods at Gideon. The doors are closed and the plane starts to taxi down to the runway. I fasten my seatbelt with an increasing sense of excitement building.

When we are allowed to move about Gideon leads me down to the bedroom at the end of the plane, when we enter, I gasp, there are flowers everywhere, all red roses, I stop dead staring at the room, Gideon leads me to the bed, which has petals on it.

"Wow" I whisper, i am totally blown away by what my husband has done.

I turn and Gideon is holding a huge box and he places it on the bed. "Open it" he says quietly

I do so and inside is an exquisite negligee and matching robe, "Put them on now" Gideon demands, I turn and see him disappear into the small bathroom. I quickly do as I am told and sit down on the bed and wait for my husband to return.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE****: I would just like to say a quick thank you to **_**jotyler39 **_**for pointing out the error made in chapter 7 which I have now rectified. However, I do stand by my previous comments as there is a huge difference between having something pointed out and being politely asked to clarify it – which did turn out to be an error on my part (and I have also thanked **_**jotyler39 **_**personally in a PM as I have no problem with being told I am wrong when I am) and the previous guest review which was totally inaccurate to the point of inanity but also purposely obnoxious and discourteous sent only with the purpose of anonymously trying to create a reaction.**

CHAPTER 8

I sit on the bed with a stupid goofy grin on my face, who says my husband doesn't do romance, he does romance like nobody else.

"Angel come here a moment" I hear his voice from the bathroom

I walk in and see the shower surrounded by candles, my smile gets even wider.

"It would be better if it was bath, but you get the idea" Gideon says with a shrug.

"You are unbelievable" I say staring at my husband

"Is that good or bad?" he asks

"Oh definitely in a good way" I say, I see his eyes heat and he stalks towards me,

"Get undressed and get in the shower, now, I need you" he demands

I do as I am told and moments later Gideon and I are lost in each other.

When he has had his fill of me in the shower he carries me out to the bed, and leaning over me he kisses me continually all over me.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"Hawaii" he says, my face lights up, "to refuel" he adds

I look confused, "refuel?" I ask

He nods, "There is no way we can fly from New York to Sydney without refuelling" he says.

"You are taking me to Australia?" I ask, my jaw dropping

He nods and grins, "Happy anniversary Mrs Cross" he says

"How long will that take?" I ask

"About 20 hours or so, give or take" he says, and then with a heated look he whispers "plenty of time for me to have my wicked way with you".

I push against his chest, "Gideon, are you planning on killing us both?" I ask

He throws his head back and laughs "No Angel, you can sleep as well" he says

"Gee thanks" I say

We eventually land in Sydney and we are both pretty wiped out, we fucked like rabbits, slept and then when we woke up we fucked some more. My internal clock is totally out of kilter as with the huge time difference and crossing the International Date Line I am feeling very confused. But the excitement I am feeling is over riding everything. This is going to be so good.

My eyes are everywhere as we travel to the hotel, I am soaking up everything and can't wait to explore this magnificent country.

I gasp when I see the hotel, "One of yours?" I ask and Gideon silently nods.

He grips my hand tightly as we walk into the opulent lobby of the hotel, my heels click and echo on the marble floor, and we are greeted by the hotel manager.

"G'day its great to have you here Mr Cross, Mrs Cross" the manager says with an easy smile as he offers his hand to us, I immediately like him and shake his hand.

He leads us to our room and gives us the usual speech that if we need anything just to call. I head to the window and the view over Sydney harbour is breath taking, I take out my phone and snap some pictures, but it just doesn't do the view justice. I feel Gideon come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Happy?" he asks

I turn in his arms and kiss him soundly, "that is such a stupid question, I am always happy with you" I say.

His answering smile tugs at my heart, he holds me tighter, "do you like the room?" he asks

"I love it, although room is a little understatement of this place" I say.

Gideon laughs again, "Is there anything you particularly want to see while you are here?" he asks

"Ayres Rock" I say immediately, "and the Great barrier reef" I add

He nods "I have visits to those already scheduled" he says

I am practically bouncing with excitement. I look up at Gideon, "What do you want to do?" I ask

"I just want to be with you, I have been here lots of times, but I want to experience it through your eyes...but...there is one place I want to take you" he stops and looks at me

"Where?" I ask

"Rottnest Island" he says, I look at him blankly and shake my head

"It's just of the coast of Perth, it has some fantastic beaches, we'll fly in by helicopter it's classified as an A Class Nature Reserve which protects rare and spectacular plants and abundant marine life and wildlife. You will love it there"

"How long are we planning on staying here?" I ask even I know Perth is practically the other side of this country.

"Three weeks, I intend to give you a holiday which you will never forget you deserve it after everything you have been through recently, I want to do this ...for us" he says. I look up into his face and I see a vulnerable look in his eyes, I touch his face and smile.

"Thank you" I whisper and watch as his face lights up.

"Promise me one thing" I say

"What?" he asks

"If this holiday is for us that means us, both of us, I don't want you to not do something you want to do, in favour of taking me somewhere ok, if you want to do something then that is just as important, ok?" I look at him carefully waiting for his answer.

He nods at me, "Alright" he says, and then with a grin he grabs my hand, "In that case you are coming with me Mrs Cross".

He pulls me over to the closet and opens it, I gasp there are clothes in here for a holiday for a year I stare at him.

"Pick something light, we are going to the beach!" he says.

A short while later we are walking along Bondi Beach hand in hand, it is beautiful, warm and sunny even though it is meant to be winter here and a lot of the local population are wearing coats Gideon and I are walking around in T shirts and light cotton trousers.

As we walk along the beach I call Cary.

"Hi Cary" I say

"Baby girl how are you?" he exclaims

"I'm good, listen, guess where I am?" I say

There is a silence, "I'm guessing somewhere unexpected" he says eventually

I laugh, "You could says that, at this moment I am walking along Bondi Beach in Australia" I say

"You are kidding?!" he says

"Nope, and I am in this fabulous country for three whole weeks, its unreal Cary it really is" I say gazing up at my husband who looks and smiles at me indulgently.

"Why are you there?" Cary asks

"Gideon brought me as a surprise for our anniversary, when we married in the Caribbean" I explain

"Oh I see, so the car wasn't enough for him then?" Cary snorts sarcastically

"How did you know about the car?" I ask

"He asked me what colour he should get" Cary says, "Listen have a good time I have to go now, i'm on my way to a shoot"

I laugh, "Ok good luck and I'll talk to you soon" I say

"Bye baby girl" he says and I hear him hang up.

"I called your mom and dad to let them know we would be out of the country for three weeks before we left this morning, your dad was fine about it, said to have a good time, and your mom ...well you know your mom" he says wryly.

I shake my head, "Yes I can imagine, where are you taking her Gideon, please be careful Gideon, make sure she is safe Gideon" I imitate my mother and then sigh.

"Hey she loves you and worries about you" he says as he squeezes me to his side.

"I know" I say.

As I walk along this beach I feel myself relaxing all the tensions of the events of the past few months are draining from me and I suddenly feel light headed and a bit weird.

"Angel are you ok?" Gideon asks nervously as I stop walking and grip his arm.

"I'm fine I just went a bit dizzy thats all, the tension and everything from the last few weeks is draining away and it made me feel a bit funny"

"Come and sit down" he says firmly and the next thing I know I am sitting down and he is thrusting a bottle of water at me. "Drink this" he orders, I take it and drain it.

"Better?" he asks as he crouches in front of me still looking worried.

I nod, "I'm sorry" I say.

He shakes his head at me, "No don't be, you are everything to me, do you want to head back to the hotel for a while?"

I shake my head, "No I'm fine now" I say as I stand up.

We carry on walking, we walk along the water's edge and let the sea lap over our feet, Gideon looks at me, would you like to watch the sun set over the Sydney skyline tonight?" he asks

I nod enthusiastically, "that would be lovely" I say


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE****: Yes Eva is pregnant, as in my original story she eventually finds out she is pregnant in September and when she finds out she is further along than she thought, and so she was pregnant but didn't realise it a couple of months previously which would be at this point. There will be odd moments throughout this story, odd unexplainable bouts of sickness and dizziness but put down to other things going on. **

**I don't stay this publicly very often but I really appreciate all the fantastic feedback I receive from people and I thank everyone who takes the time out to read my stories and comment on them.**

CHAPTER 9

Sunset over the Sydney skyline was magnificent, we sat in a bar watching the sun slowly set. This is really just so nice. I am sitting with my husband, he has his arm wrapped around me and nobody is taking the blindest bit of notice of us. We are talking about anything and everything and just chilling out.

He is flying us out to Alice Springs tomorrow and while we are there we are going to visit Ayres Rock, i can't wait for that, I watch as he reads off the plan he has drawn up for the three weeks.

Tomorrow we are flying out to Alice springs and we are going to see Ayres rock, and while we are in that part of Australia we are going to Watarrka National Park and Kings Canyon. Then his plan is to head to Perth and spend a few days there and at Rottnest Island, before coming back to Sydney and exploring the city and surrounding area and our final excursion will be to head up the coast to visit the Great Barrier Reef.

I am so excited Gideon has thought of everything. As we walk back to our hotel hand in hand I stop suddenly and pull him towards me.

"What?" he asks looking down at me. He strokes my cheek with his fingertips and looks lovingly into my eyes; I nearly melt with the look he is giving me.

"Just in case I forget ...I had the best time in Australia and thank you and I love you" I say

Gideon pulls me to him and kisses me soundly, "You are very welcome" he says.

All too soon our three weeks comes to an end, I am shocked at the way Gideon has totally devoted himself to me this holiday, he has been in contact with home and the office but only in the evenings after we have done everything for the day and have had dinner and relaxed for a while and then he has made it clear he is only available for an hour and everything has to sorted within that hour. He has managed to keep things ticking over at home while making me feel like the most special person in the world.

The day of our actual anniversary was one which I will never forget. I awoke that morning to soft kisses being planted all down my spine. I shivered and rolled over to look into two scorching blue eyes.

"Well good morning" I said wrapping my arms around Gideons neck and pulling his head towards me for a kiss.

"Good morning and happy first wedding anniversary" he replied, as he said this he settled himself on top of me, nudging my legs apart with his knee. I willingly opened them giving him space.

"Happy anniversary to you as well" I said with a grin. We are staying at the Kings Canyon resort at the moment and today Gideon had planned to take me to the canyon.

"I'm guessing you are looking to start our day as you normally do?" I ask my eyebrows raised as I feel his erection pressing against my stomach.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he replied wickedly.

"Oh I don't know, perhaps something to do with the rock hard part of you digging into me" I say

"Well, I think you guessed right so as you were correct its time for you to collect your prize". He says as his hands and mouth start moving over my body. Nearly three hours later and we are finally emerging from our room. After a leisurely breakfast Gideon takes me on a helicopter tour of the canyon, it is just the two of us and the views are spectacular. We learn all about the history of the place I am absolutely mesmerised by it.

"This is totally amazing" I whisper to Gideon who just nods as he takes photographs on his phone.

When we get back have a light lunch and then Gideon leads me back to our room.

"We are heading out to Perth tomorrow and Rottnest Island, I have a few more things planned for today, but as its our anniversary I want to just spend time with you in our room".

He looks at me and I nod following him in. As soon as we are inside he launches himself at me and within moments we are lost in each other for the rest of the afternoon.

"I love this" I say as I lie in his arms twirling my finger on his chest.

"Hmmm" he murmurs

I look up at him, "Just you and me lying here together, with no interruptions and nobody else wanting a piece of you, you do realise you have spoilt me and I will expect this sort of treatment all the time"

He smiles down at me, "You always come first Angel" he whispers to me.

I snuggle closer just enjoying feeling him against me.

The next thing I am being shaken gently, "Angel its time to get up and get ready for dinner".

I moan slightly as I open my eyes. Gideon is standing in front of me in a pair of black drawstring linen trousers and nothing else, he is holding a clothes bag which he lays down on the bed.

"I'd like you to wear this" he says looking carefully at me.

I unzip the bag and gasp inside is the beautiful dress I wore when I married Gideon on the beach.

"You brought it for me to wear" is all I can say staring at it.

He nods and disappears to change. When I immerge showered, changed and ready to go he is waiting wearing an untucked white dress shirt and charcoal grey slacks I take a deep breath he is wearing what he wore the day I married him.

He leads me downstairs when we pass the dining room I frown. "I thought we were going to dinner?" I ask confused.

"We are" he says and leads me outside. " Eva I want you to imagine the romance of a table for two in a wilderness setting under a canopy of the Southern Night sky. The only light comes from the moon and the flickering glow of the fire. The only sound is soft music intertwined with the whispering of the breeze through the Desert Oak trees and the crackling flames".

I stare at him and he leads me to exactly what he has just described. My jaw drops to the ground. I knew they did this here but only on certain days, and today isn't one of them, so I am guessing Gideon has arranged this just for me".

We are shown to our seats and we wait while we are served some delicious wine and canapés, the food is delicious its all local Australian produce and I eat everything. I hear the music in the background and realise it is Diamond Ring the Bon Jovi song which I walked down the isle to at our public wedding in December, I stare at my husband who grins at me.

"You know you are a fraud" I say to him unable to keep the smile off my face.

"What do you mean?" he asks his smile slipping slightly

"You told me you don't have romance in your repertoire but you are the most romantic man I have ever met" I say and reach across the table and grip his hand tightly. I reach for my purse thinking this is the perfect time to give Gideon the gift I bought him.

"I got you an anniversary present" I whisper, "Its not much, I mean you have everything but I saw it and thought it was you and ...I mean if you don't like it you don't have to wear it...but..." I stop and thrust the box at him.

He stares at me, "Thank you" he says as he takes it.

He opens it and I look warily at his reaction. He pulls the old fashioned pocket watch from the case and admires it.

"I saw it in an antique shop and I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it, I had it polished and engraved" I stop and watch him open the front of the watch.

He swallows deeply as he reads the words I have had engraved on the inside.

_Gideon_

_Now we have each other_

_We have all the time in the world xx_

"Angel" he whispers

"Do you like it? I thought it would look nice in the vest pocket of those sexy suits you wear" I say nervously.

He doesn't say a word, but just stares at it. I start to worry and squeeze his hand gently.

"I don't know what to say, its beautiful" he says eventually, he looks up at me and I see tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"My grandfather had one of these, he left it to me in his will, but Christopher got hold of it and broke it when we were children, he was jealous he wanted it, I got the blame for leaving it where he could get it"

"Oh I'm so sorry" I whisper thinking I have brought back sad memories for him.

"No Angel, this is wonderful, don't you see, there is something about us, which defies rational thought and sensibilities, there is no way you could have known that I had a watch like this and at that time it was my most cherished possession and it was taken from me. But you saw it and thought of me. What we share its deeper than rational understanding"

Its my turn to swallow at his words, he carefully and reverently places the watch back in its case and closes the lid. "Will you keep it safe in your purse for tonight?" he asks, "I have no decent pockets to put it in" he adds gesturing to his outfit. I nod and take it from him. He looks up and raises his hand to a member of staff.

Moments later Angus appears with a box and hands it to Gideon, he places his hand on Gideon's shoulder and pats it, nods and smiles at me and then disappears.

Gideon pushes the box across the table towards me. "I bought this for you" he says

I open the box and inside is an exquisite gold locket with rubies embedded in its surface, I gasp when I see it, I see it has a hinge on it and open it, I know exactly what I am going to put in here.

"Thank you, its beautiful" I say as I open it up to place it around my neck.

Gideon stands and comes behind me, "Allow me" he says and take it from he, he fastens it around my neck and lifts my hair free then he slides his hands down my shoulders and my arms before placing a kiss on my cheek. "I'm glad you like it" he says.

"Angel what's wrong?" he asks as he looks at me to see tears in my eyes.

I shake my head, i have no idea what is happening "It's too much, you are too much, what I feel for you is too much" I struggle to get a lid on my emotions and he whisper in my ear.

"I know Angel, I know" he says simply.

We finish our meal and then he leads me back to the hotel .

"Gideon" I say as we are walking back

He looks at me, "yes" he says

"Today has been perfect, thank you" I say

He turns and holds me in his arms, pulling back slightly he traces his fingers down my cheek, "No Angel, thank you, you are perfect, when you walked into my existence you gave me a life and gave me a place in the world".

His hands move to my chin and he cups my face and lowers his head to kiss me.

The final day and we are packing to come home, all the clothes are coming with us and I look at the cases.

"It's a good job we don't have to pay for excess baggage" I say wryly as I glance at the luggage.

Gideon looks and shrugs, I smile at him, "As usual we didn't wear half of it" I say

As Angus fills the car and we head downstairs the manager is waiting to say goodbye.

"Have a safe journey home Mr Cross, Mrs Cross" he says as he shakes Gideon's hand warmly.

"Thank you" we both say together.

I am feeling a little sad as we leave for the airport, I have been feeling a little off this morning feeling a bit nauseous, I am putting it down to eating too late last night, and my mood is a bit melancholy.

"Everything ok Angel?" Gideon asks me as we are driving to the airport.

I turn and smile at him, "Yes I'm fine, just sad to be going home" I say

He pulls me toward him, "It was a lovely break, I had the best time, we will come back again" he says and squeezes my shoulder.

I watch as he sends some texts and when we get to the airport he speaks quietly to Angus. I am feeling so tired I am thinking its is due to the lack of sleep last night and most nights since we have been here, Gideon and I have been so busy being tourists in the day all our romantic liaisons have been restricted to the evening and night time and Australia didn't diminish Gideon's sexual appetite at all.

I yawn widely as I climb on to the plane. When the jet is in the air and we can move about I excuse myself and go and crash in the bedroom at the back of the plane.

"Are you sure you are ok Angel?" Gideon asks as he sees me lay down on the bed.

"I'm fine, you kept me awake last night you fiend" I say with a grin.

"But you were feeling sick this morning as well, and there have been odd times over the past few weeks when you have been nauseous and sometimes sick, do you think...?" I look up into his hopeful eyes, and I shake my head.

"No, my period started this morning" I say quietly

The look of disappointment on Gideon's face breaks my heart, "Oh it was just a thought" he says.

"I'm going to crash for a while, is that ok?" I say

Gideon leans down and kisses me, "Of course it is Angel, I'm going to catch up with my emails and stuff while you rest" I nod and kiss him back before I settle down and close my eyes.

The next thing I know Gideon is gently shaking me awake. "Angel wake up do you want something to eat?"

I moan and roll over.

I listen and can't hear the plane I frown and look anxiously towards the window.

"Relax Angel, we are on the ground in Hawaii refuelling, I thought we could use the time to get something to eat and maybe stretch our legs for a bit?"

I sit up and nod, "sure" I say, Gideon takes my hand and pulls me from the bed I quickly brush my hair and slip my shoes on before we exit the plane. Gideon takes my hand and leads me towards the EWA concourse gates and into Gordon Biersch Restaurant Brewery, we take our seats and order, its not the usual type of place Gideon and I eat at but its really nice.

All too soon we are heading back on to the plane and taking off towards New York. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Oh its good to be home" I say as I throw myself on to the sofa, I pull my phone from my pocket and call Cary, his phone is off and it goes straight to voicemail.

"Hi Cary, we are back in New York - just got back a few minutes ago, hope all is good with you, I'll catch up with you soon, bye" I hang up and call my mother, again nobody is there and it goes to voicemail so I leave a similar message and hang up.

Gideon has vanished into his study and I can hear him talking, so I assume he is checking in at the office. I call my dad, and smile when he picks up.

"Hi daddy, someone is out there for me to speak to!" I say

"Hello sweetheart how are you, did you have a good time?" he says

"Oh dad it was a trip of a lifetime, I loved every minute of it. Gideon took me to Uluru and we took a helicopter ride over Kings Canyon, we went to Perth and he took me to Rottnest Island and we went diving at the Great Barrier Reef it was amazing daddy it really was".

"I'm so pleased you had a good time" he says, "What's Uluru?" he asks

"Ayres Rock" I say, "it is in the middle of the outback" I add

"Oh I see" he says

I stop and think and immediately feel bad for crowing about something which my dad would never be able to do. "I'm so sorry daddy, going on about it" I whisper

"Hey, don't you dare, I love to hear what you have been doing, you take these opportunities and grab them with both hands if that husband of yours wants to take you to these places and do these things then you do it" he says firmly

"Thank you daddy, I love you" I say, "it was lovely though, nobody recognised us or knew who we were it was so nice to just be normal" I say.

"That's really good to hear, is Gideon there at all?" my dad asks

"Yes he's in his study" I say

"Could I talk to him for a minute if he is free?" he asks

"Yeah sure, hang on" I say, I frown wondering what my dad wants to talk to Gideon about, but I shuffle of the sofa and head towards Gideon's study. I hover in the doorway he is staring at the screen of his computer.

"Gideon, my dad wants to talk to you" I say

His head snaps up and he is on his feet walking towards me to take the phone.

"Victor, how are you?" he says as he takes the phone from me.

I watch Gideon's reaction and he frowns and then a huge smile spreads across his face, "that is brilliant news...yes...I'm sure my attorneys will let me know...yes...well we only got back a short while ago, its not common knowledge we are back in New York yet...yes I'll tell her...thanks for letting me know...it was good of you to keep a grip on proceedings...yes...I will thanks Victor I'll hand you back to Eva, bye now" he hands the phone back to me.

"Daddy, what was all that about?" I ask

"Gideon will explain everything to you, I have to go now sweetheart, just got a call" he says

"Ok daddy, bye stay safe" I say and I kill the call and look questioningly at my husband who is grinning widely at me.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Gideon pulls me close and kisses the top of my head, "Fantastic news, while we were away Hyland was in court, he has pleaded guilty and so it's over".

"Oh" I say, "what about Charles?" I ask

Gideon shrugs, "I don't know your dad didn't mention him" he says.

"Well that's good news, hopefully we can get a break now and live our lives without any weirdo's or sicko's interfering". I wrap my arms tightly around Gideon and he holds me rocking me gently in his arms.

The next day its back to reality with a bump as we head back to work. I walk into my office and Melissa is there she looks around and smiles at me.

"Welcome back did you have a good time?" she asks

"I did thank you Melissa" I say, I hand her a small gift I brought her.

"Why thank you Mrs Cross you didn't have to do that" she says.

"So what have I been missing?" I ask

Melissa picks up a notepad from off my desk and quickly goes through everything that has happened in my absence.

"Murray wants to see you to discuss something today" she says. I roll my eyes, when Murray wants to see me it never ends well.

"Any idea what for?" I ask

Melissa quickly looks through her notes, "Erm...he said something about the girls who were contacted via your foundation" she says looking at me with a look which says she hopes I know what she is talking about.

Oh that's interesting; I wonder what he wants to tell me. I nod at Melissa, she points at the papers in my overflowing in tray.

"Those are all the things which need your attention and couldn't be dealt with by anyone else, and I think that's everything" she says quickly scanning her list again.

"Thank you" I say and sit down at my desk and pull my in tray towards me, I quickly sort everything and deal with them and about two hours later I am feeling a smug sense of accomplishment. I call Murray to find out what he needs and he asks me to go to his office.

As I walk in he stands and beams at me, "Mrs Cross, you are looking well, did you have a good holiday?"

I nod, "Thank you Murray and yes I did, it was fantastic" I sit down on his sofa and he picks up a file from his desk and sits down at the side of me.

"Right then, we have received responses from several of the girls who Hyland attacked and they are all eager to take the support you are offering them. All of them are offering to testify against him and tell their stories. None of them realised the NDA's they signed can be legally enforced and I was thinking as Hyland has pleaded guilty we could use this information to get his father after what he did to you, trying to bully you into dropping the charges. These girls have forwarded the information and we can nail that fucker with what we have, do you want to go ahead with it if so I can pass this on to the attorneys working on Charles Hyland's case.

I nod, "Yes, I understand the need to protect your children but not to condone that sort of behaviour" I look at Murray and I realise something is eating him and he is trying to work out how to tell me.

"What is it?" I ask gently

"I am going to be resigning and I wanted you to know first, I need to spend time with my wife she is sick I wanted you to know first, you are my first choice of taking over the PR role for Cross Industries".

I shake my head, "Oh Murray please don't be hasty what can we do to facilitate things for you, I don't want to lose you and I know Gideon would feel the same, he needs to be here to discuss this", I quickly stand and reach for Murray's phone and call Gideon.

"Cross" comes the sharp reply

"Gideon its me Eva, I'm in Murray's office you need to come down something important has come up" I say

"Ok Angel give me two minutes" he says and hangs up.

We wait patiently and a short while later Gideon strides in. He looks from me to Murray and frowns

"What's happened?" he asks

I gesture to the seat beside me, "Gideon, Murray has just informed me he wants to quit" I say, Gideon's mouth drops open. "But I have told him not to be so hasty until we have discussed things and see if we can come up with something to facilitate the problems he is having" I quickly add.

I look at Murray to start talking, he looks down at his hands and to my dismay he starts to cry. I immediately move to his side and comfort him.

"Mr Cross, sir, my wife has cancer, and she needs me to support her and I can't juggle what I do here and my personal life any more without dropping one of the balls if not all of them, I have had to reluctantly decide to offer my resignation, my wife needs me and if...well I want to spend what time we have left together".

Gideon stands and walks over to the window his hands shoved in his pockets, I know he is thinking what he would do if this was me, and he was faced with this decision. He turns and walks to Murray and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Murray, I will be honest with you, I don't want to lose you, is there any way we can make your life easier?" he asks he looks at me almost begging me to come up with something, he is lost he has never had to deal with anything like this, and I'm sure before he met me he would have just accepted Murray's resignation and that would have been the end of it.

I think for a moment, "Ok how about we utilise Gareth more, he is capable and steps in when you are on vacation, I could take on more of an active role within the PR department to help out. We could modify your hours and make it so any time you need to leave you can without worry of what you are leaving behind, Gareth would've been my suggestion to take over had we accepted your resignation but I feel we can safely decline it and work with you to make you comfortable with what you have on here and with your personal responsibilities" I look at Gideon and he nods.

"What do you think Murray?" he asks

"Thank you, I never expected ...thank you" he says again.

"How is your wife?" Gideon asks in a stiff tone.

He sigh's, "Not good, she found a lump and it was malignant, and she had a mastectomy she went through chemo and everything and we thought she had beaten it, but then at the last check up another lump was found and its spread to her lungs and stomach ..." he stops and puts his head in his hands and starts to cry bitterly. "It's eating her away, she can't fight it any more, its taking her over, they have told us there is nothing more they can do for her, they have given her two months and that's optimistic, she has declined any more treatment she wants to die in peace" Gideon sits down beside him and leaning forward stares at me then he turns to Murray. We are both stunned he had kept this to himself and tried to carry on as though nothing had been happening, while all the time he was in turmoil I recall all the times we have made his life difficult and he has had to work long hours to sort things out, and i feel so guilty I look at Gideon and I know the same thoughts are going through his head.

Gideon stands and looks determined "In that case, you get up, you leave now and you stay with your wife" he says emotion clearly consuming him. "Don't worry about your job, you will be on full pay and as soon as you feel you can return to us do so but not before, you will be taken care of, is there anything she ever wanted to do...you know bucket list type stuff?" Gideon stares at Murray.

Murray laughs sadly, "Helen always said she wanted to see the Grand Canyon, I promised her I'd take her but I never got round to it and now..." he stops.

I stare at Gideon, thinking about how happy we were in Kings Canyon in Australia on our wedding anniversary, Gideon stands up and reaches for his phone, he calls Angus and asks him to make arrangement for a jet to be on standby and arrangements for a reservation to be made at a hotel which is near to the Canyon complete with a private medical team to be on hand. Murray looks up at Gideon in shock.

When Gideon hangs up he turns to Murray, "What are you doing here still? Go to your wife, get packed and Angus will take you to the airport, you will take your wife to the Grand Canyon and give her whatever she wants do you understand?" Murray nods.

"Thank you sir" he says still a little shocked at what has gone down. He looks at the papers on his desk and I quickly reassure him.

"Don't worry about those, Gareth and I will take care of it, now you heard him, go!" I say.

Still in a state of shock Murray leaves the office. I turn to Gideon, and step into him, "That was a really nice thing you did there" I say.

"I had no idea, he never said anything" Gideon says sadly, he pulls me close. "I just know that if that had been me, I wouldn't leave your side, he doesn't need to be worrying about work when he is going to lose his wife, its the very least I could do".

"You are a good man Gideon Cross" I say

He shakes his head, "No, you have made me a good man" he says.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Two weeks later and we received the call we had been dreading since Murray had told us about his wife. We are shocked it had happened so quickly, but Murray said that visiting the Grand Canyon did so much for her, they had gone on a helicopter ride over the Canyon and he had taken her to watch the sun rise and set over it every day, he had told me she had said it was the best experience of her life they had spent two weeks there and she had died in his arms last night watching the sun set over the canyon for the last time.

Gideon made all the arrangements for Murray and his wife's body to be transported back to New York, he had offered to arrange the funeral and cover the costs. Murray had accepted but refused to allow Gideon to foot the bill, he had told Gideon what his wife's wishes were and what he wanted and Gideon followed them to the letter and involved Murray and his wife's families with the organisation.

Now here we are two weeks after that call standing in a windy and chilly cemetery watching as a minister speaks. It is September 2nd now and Autumn is certainly making its presence felt already. I look at Murray he is being supported by his family and his wife's family we are standing back and I am holding tightly to Gideon's hand. He had not wanted me to come to the funeral, I have been feeling quite off for a few days now, but nothing would have stopped me.

Gideon's security team are stationed around the cemetery to stop the paps getting close, this day is about Murray and his family not us.

When the ceremony is over Gideon and I go to slip away quietly, when we hear a call.

"Mr Cross, sir, Mrs Cross!" we stop and turn and Murray is walking towards us.

"I just want to thank you for everything, you have no idea what it means to me for what you have done for us" he offers his hand to Gideon and he accepts it.

He turns to me, "I'd like to return to work if I may, I need to keep busy and work will give me that so if its ok?" he looks at me anxiously.

I nod, "If you feel you are up to it then that's fine by me" I say, I am determined to keep the work load off him for a while and to let him ease himself back in gently.

Gideon and I head back to the Crossfire in silence Gideon is holding on to me tightly and I know he is brooding about what has happened to Murray.

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you" he whispers suddenly

I don't say anything but squeeze his hand gently.

I spend the rest of the day working with Gareth to clear up all outstanding work so Murray doesn't have to deal with anything too much when he returns. I work well with Gareth he listens and is a consummate spin doctor, managing to put a positive glow on any situation. I tell him Murray is coming back and he nods, but I also tell him his work hasn't gone unnoticed and he will be rewarded for it.

Gideon and I have spoken and we have decided to make Gareth Murray's official deputy giving him a raise a new office and a new job title, he will work alongside Murray on PR duties rather than just step in at random in Murray's absence.

I lead Gareth to Gideon's office to explain his new position. He looks afraid as we enter he is fidgeting clearly intimidated by Gideon. Gideon gestures to the seats and we sit down.

Sitting at his desk he clasps his hands together in front of him. "Gareth, I want you to know how pleased I am with the work you have undertaken in Murray's absence, as Mrs Cross has told you Murray feels he wants to return to his position and we made it clear to him that he could do that as soon as he felt able and you were made aware that the position you were holding was temporary".

Gareth nods in silence.

"Good, well we have been so impressed with the way you have stepped up, I want to promote you to Deputy PR Manager, so you would officially be Murray's number two, rather than just the guy who steps in when needs be, you will have your own office, and I am giving you a raise in your salary in line with your new responsibilities, this will be backdated to when you first stepped in for Murray.

Gareth's mouth drops open, "I...I don't know what to say, thank you sir" he says eventually stammering out his response.

"I have been so impressed with you" I say quietly to him, "it's the least we could do".

Gareth stands and shakes Gideon's hand thanking him again profusely. Gideon dismisses him and he leaves with a huge grin on his face.

"I think we just made his day" Gideon says

"He deserves it" I say firmly, I turn to Gideon, "Now then Mr Cross are you going to take me to lunch?"

He looks at his watch and nods, grabbing his jacket from the stand he holds out his hand to me and as we leave he tells Scott he is unavailable for the next hour.

Murray has one more week off and a week later I am waiting for him to arrive on his first day back, he walks in and everyone surges towards him, hugging him and offering their condolences, I can see he is embarrassed and I call him into my office, he looks relieved as he excuses himself and follows me.

"Thanks for that Mrs Cross" he says I wave dismissively and ask him to sit down.

"Right, in your absence Gareth has stepped in and with my help run the PR, both Gideon and myself were so impressed with the way he has handled things we have promoted him to be your deputy. He has received all the perks which go with the title and I am just bringing you up to speed with that decision, and to ask you if you could mentor him and show him any tips or pointers where his experience and expertise could be lacking?" I stop and look at Murray carefully

"Certainly Mrs Cross, I'm not sure why I haven't thought of it before, he is a good boy, he thinks like me and knows how to put the best possible spin on things. I'll teach him all I know"

I nod and then sigh, "Why didn't you tell us sooner Murray? We would have helped you, given you time off and done what ever we could to help support you?"

Murray puts his head down. "I know, I realise that now, what you don't realise is, I have worked with Mr Cross since the beginning, and it's only since he met you he has become so..."

"Human?" I offer with a grin

Murray smiles, "I was going to say approachable" he says. "He has changed since he met you, he was closed off and so driven, and he expected all his employees to give that same devotion, he expected his demands to be followed without question, don't get me wrong he was fair, if you disagreed with him and came up with clear concise reasons why and put forward a good case he would bend, he wasn't a tyrant, but he didn't have a personal life and could not ...I don't know relate to people who did, then he met you and you have made him realise there is more to life than working" he stops and looks embarrassed, "I'm sorry I shouldn't be speaking like this" he says.

"No that's fine, it's nice to hear what other people think of Gideon" I say, "My view of him is slightly biased considering I am married to him and in love with him"

Murray laughs, "The day he asked me to put out that statement when the paps got him kissing you just after you first met, I knew this was different, I will never forget that morning, he came to me and said, Murray, a photograph is circulating and we will be getting some queries about it, he pulled my laptop towards me and tapped it up he had this huge grin on his face like the cat who got the cream, and he said, I want it known Miss Tramell is significant to me very significant, he had this look in his eyes as he said it something I had never seen before, I knew at that moment he was stuck on you"

"He engineered that photograph" I say quietly

"Yes I know he did, he admitted it later, also I never said this before but that stuff you put together for him to revamp the website and link everything together, it was first class, when he rang me and ran it past me I couldn't fault it, and I handed it straight over to the ICT guys. You have been an asset to him in every way...I mean that in a nice way" he says looking a little sheepish.

I smile, "I know what you mean" I say.

"Good" he replies.

I look at Murray and I see the pain in his eyes, he is grieving for his wife. "Are you sure you are up to this?" I ask

Murray nods adamantly, "yes I need this, I need to keep busy, she was the love of my life and there will never be anyone else for me"

I nod, I know exactly what he is saying. "I'm glad she got to see the Grand Canyon" I say

Murray nods again, "Yes so am I, she really loved it, it was the one place she always said she wanted to visit before she died, I think that's why she went so quickly when she did, she had fulfilled her ambition to see the Grand Canyon, not a big one by comparison to some, but if you knew Helen she wasn't a showy woman, she was a simple girl, you know she was a waitress when I met her in a diner, I asked her out to dinner and I knew she was the woman I was going to marry, I pursued her and got her, we married and then I got the job with Mr Cross, and our lives changed we could afford things which were once pipe dreams, she told me her dream to see the grand canyon and I promised I would take her there one day".

I feel tears picking at my eye lids and I reach across the desk and touch Murray's hand, "if you want to talk any time, you know where I am" I whisper, he nods at me and carefully withdraws his hand.

"I'd better get on" he says standing up, I nod and stand and walk him to the door.

"Remember what I said" I say and I touch his shoulder.

"Thank you" he replies and leaves.

I sit down and set to work, the next time I look up is when my phone rings, "Eva Cross" I say as I answer.

"Eva I'm taking you to lunch, I'll be down in five, don't make me wait" Gideon's voice comes to me demanding what he wants.

I smile and shake my head, "Ok, listen can we take Murray with us?" I ask

There is a silence and then "Sure, go get him".

"Thank you" I say.

I hurry to Murray's office and see him bent over his desk reading a piece of paper he looks up when I enter.

"Mrs Cross what can I do for you?" he asks standing up.

"Come to lunch with Gideon and me" I say firmly

He looks at me clearly trying to find an excuse, I hold my hand up, "I won't take no for an answer, Gideon is on his way down and he doesn't like to be kept waiting" I say.

A hint of a smile crosses Murray's lips and he sets the paper down and grabs his jacket and follows me.

Gideon is standing in reception his hands shoved in his pockets talking to Melissa and Poppy our receptionist. He turns and smiles at me as we approach.

"Here they are" he says as if he has been waiting for an hour.

I raise my eyebrows and then turn to Poppy, "When exactly did Mr Cross arrive Poppy?" I ask with a grin, she goes bright red and mumbles that he arrived about a minute ago. I return my gaze to Gideon and fold my arms.

"So you have been waiting for about sixty seconds" I say sarcastically. Gideon laughs which surprises both Melissa and Poppy they have never seen him laugh before.

"Ok, so maybe I need to work on my patience" he says.

We head out to the elevator and downstairs to where Angus is waiting. Gideon takes us to a quiet little bistro type restaurant and we sit in a secluded corner.

"How are you Murray?" Gideon asks looking at his PR Manager carefully

Murray nods and manages a weak smile, "I'm better for being at work" he says. He pauses and looks at Gideon.

"Mr Cross I just want to thank you for what you did for me and Helen, you made her final days memorable and she finally got to do something she had wanted to do all her life".

Gideon tells him it was nothing but Murray shakes his head, "No it wasn't nothing, you didn't have to do any of it" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out an envelope, Gideon frowns.

"Erm...Helen wrote this after the helicopter trip she wanted me to give it to you when we got back, she wanted to thank you herself, but she said she didn't think she would get around to it, I know now she realised she had less time than we thought and ..." he stops and thrusts the envelope at Gideon.

Gideon takes it and opens it and begins to read, I see him swallow deeply and he stops and hands it to me, "I can't" he whispers hoarsely, "you read it".

I take the letter from him and start to read the shaky handwriting.

_Dear Mr & Mrs Cross_

_My name is Helen and although you don't know me personally, you have just helped me fulfil my lifetime ambition. Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to visit the Grand Canyon._

_Murray always said he would take me one day, and now he has I can now die a happy woman knowing I have no regrets in life. I married the man of my dreams, raised two beautiful children who went on to give me grandchildren, and I have realised my life's ambition to visit the one place on earth which has always captivated me. I have never had many big dreams or ambitions in life but I have fulfilled them all and i don't think there are many people in this world who can say that. I know I am dying and don't have much longer, but I have lived my life to be the best person I can be and I can die happy knowing that._

_Now I can never repay what you have done for me so if I may give you both a small piece of advice, live life to the full, as life is short and you never know what is around the corner, don't live with bitterness, revenge or unfulfilled dreams. Seize the day because you never know when it will be your last, that way you will never live to have any regrets._

_On a lighter note, we celebrated our Wedding anniversary here and it was wonderful sitting watching the sun rise over the canyon and whispering happy anniversary to my husband._

_Thank you both once again for helping to make this happen for us._

_Helen_

I feel a huge lump in my throat and Gideon looks stunned.

"You celebrated your wedding anniversary at the Grand Canyon?" he says quietly

I realise he is obviously noting the coincidences, we celebrated our first wedding anniversary at Kings Canyon in Australia, Murray and his wife celebrated their last anniversary together at the Grand Canyon.

Murray looks up and smiles, "She said it was the best anniversary ever".

After a rather sombre lunch we head back to work, as we leave the elevator on the tenth floor, Murray turns to Gideon and shakes his hand and thanks him again before he leaves us alone in the elevator car.

"Wow" Gideon says

I nod and then wrap my arms around him, "she was one wise lady" I say quietly

"She was" he agrees. He gives me a swift kiss as I leave the elevator he heads up to his office.

Later that afternoon Murray calls me to come to his office I walk down the corridor and open the door, I am surprised to see Gideon standing there with the biggest smile on his face. I glance at Murray who is also smiling.

"What's going on?" I ask

"My attorneys have just called, Charles Hyland is pleading guilty to section 1512 felony to tamper with a witness, victim, or informant, with all the evidence he has stacked against him including the statements and evidence from previous victims he is looking at ten years in jail he will then be sent to the United Kingdom where he faces similar charges from several of his victims who are pressing charges, my attorneys are helping them construct their cases and fund them, I think its called perverting the course of justice there".

"So it's over?" I ask, and Gideon nods.

"Yes Angel it's over" he says and wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly.

"Thank god" I whisper, I hadn't been keen on the idea of going to court.

Gideon kisses me and stares at me, "Are you ok Angel you look a little bit pale?" I shake my head.

"No I'm fine" I say.

I head back to my office and frown, I check the calendar and then I think back, the bouts of sickness, the dizziness, my last period which was hardly there and only lasted a day, oh my god could I be? I check my calendar again; I am nearly three weeks late with my period.

I quickly head to the pharmacy down the road and pick up a home test when I get back I rush into the bathroom and do the test, it comes out positive I nearly drop the test and I sit down on the toilet staring at it. I pull myself together and plan what I am going to do, I need to be sure I don't want to disappoint Gideon he wants this so badly, I head back upstairs to my office and I call the hospital and make an appointment then I call Angus.

"Angus I need your help" I say

"What do you need Mrs Cross?" he answers

"I have a hospital appointment tomorrow morning; I don't want Gideon to know about it, can you get me there and back to work without him finding out about it?"

"I can, but are you sure you don't Gideon to know?" Angus sounds worried.

"If I tell you Angus I need you to keep it to yourself, I don't want Gideon to know until I am sure, I don't want to get his hopes up" I say firmly

"I understand Mrs Cross" Angus says and I know he knows what I am going to say next.

"I think I might be pregnant" I say.


End file.
